Hagane no Jikan
by Nayraa
Summary: "Mon regard a changé et peu à peu je renais de mes cendres... Qui m'a un jour persuadé que rien ne pouvait encore me blesser ? Ma volonté s'est faite si tranchante qu'elle pourrait scinder l'acier. Je suis voué à l'autodestruction." SPOIL
1. Prologue : Existence

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

_« Que vais-je devoir payer, maintenant ? J'ai tout perdu. Ma conviction, mon ambition, mon avenir... Et pourtant presque rien n'a changé. Mais au fond, je me sens affreusement vide._

_ Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivé là je soupçonne la bêtise humaine d'y être pour beaucoup. Et maintenant, après avoir tout donné pour changer la face du monde, je m'attends au pire._

_ J'ouvre doucement les yeux et rien n'a bougé. Je m'inquiète. Je cherche, je cherche, mais rien ne m'indique que j'ai payé._

_ Mais qu'ai-je donc perdu... ? Peu à peu, je m'affole. Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens et la frustration grandit en moi égaré, je me mets à crier et à pleurer._

_ Il est trop tard, je le sais. Ces larmes, j'aurais dû les verser la toute première fois, non, la seconde : après avoir répété mon erreur volontairement. Il est trop tard et je ne peux pas remonter le temps._

_ Ironie du sort._

_ Je croise enfin quelqu'un dans la maison vide... Mon épouse. Elle rit aux éclats et je suis surpris de ne pas apercevoir Urey et Trisha agrippés à sa robe fleurie. Où sont-ils ? Je l'interpelle, une fois, deux, trois, dix, je hurle mais elle continue de rire sans m'entendre. Furieux, je me lance vers elle et la prends dans mes bras pour m'assurer qu'elle est bien réelle mais tout ce que je réussis à faire est de tomber à plat ventre sur le vieux parquet sombre. Et elle continue de rire de bon coeur. Elle rit, elle rit..._

_ Je viens de comprendre._

_ Comment est-ce arrivé... Je le sais sans le savoir._

_ Pour chaque chose obtenue, il faut se séparer d'une autre._

_ Ce soir, j'ai abandonné mon existence. »_

_19 Mai 1925 – Edward Elric_

**Hagane no Sonzai**

**Existence d'acier**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Humide, la pluie

**Yurika : Coucou ma Yuri ! Merci pour ton commentaire, tu as eu une réponse par MP l'autre fois ! ) Bisous !**

**Hamtaro : Je suis partout, hein ? XD**

**Naemir : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire encourageant. J'aspire à ce que la suite soit à la hauteur ! J'ai peur de décevoir maintenant ^^' **

**Chibi : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis touchée que ça te plaise ^^ j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite !**

**Bonne lecture à tou(te)s.**

_« Le début de la décadence ? Ca y est, je me souviens... Tout a commencé lorsque le désarroi et le manque nous ont envahis à nouveau. Lorsque dans un moment de faiblesse, le hasard, sournois et vicieux, en profite pour vous donner les clés empoisonnées d'un nouveau monde. _

_C'était un jour d'automne pluvieux de l'année 1919... »_

Les gouttes d'eau frappaient violemment le carreau fissuré par endroits. Un coup de tonnerre suffit à réveiller le jeune homme assis sur la vieille banquette en cuir de la cabine.

Edward cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises le temps de sortir de son sommeil lourd, agréable et s'apercevoir que le train roulait encore. La mélodie de la pluie l'avait bercé et il ne savait combien de temps il avait dormi ni où il était arrivé.

L'ex-alchimiste de métal souriait. C'était si bon de rentrer chez soi... Après deux ans de voyage. Il avait hâte de tous les revoir. Comment Alphonse se portait-il ? Comment Winry allait-elle ?

Et cette vieille bique de Pinako ? Le sourire d'Edward s'élargit et il tourna la tête vers le paysage flou et pluvieux qu'offrait la petite fenêtre, tremblotant à cause des quelques secousses régulières du wagon. Le périple fut long et passionnant. Il avait énormément appris sur l'alchimie, ses particularités, étudié certains cercles de transmutation un peu spéciaux. Des choses immatérielles pouvaient alors s'échanger.

Selon un mythe en Amestris occidentale, les pulsions humaines pourraient, par diverses alchimies – souvent occultes – se matérialiser et ainsi être sujettes à des transmutations.

Mais... Tout cela appartenait au domaine du fantasme. Edward eût toutefois aimé en savoir plus, cependant lui-même étant un des rares scientifiques à connaître tout cela, il n'en apprendrait pas davantage. Il s'était alors tourné vers la mécanique non-alchimique, intéressé aux nouvelles énergies, aux propriétés physico-chimiques de différents gaz puisque, malgré son intérêt toujours ardent pour la science d'Amestris, il ne pouvait – et ne pourrait sans doute jamais – transmuter.

Evidemment que cela l'incommodait ! Il ne s'y habituait toujours pas depuis ces deux dernières années, mais il ne regrettait rien. Pour faire revenir Alphonse il eût donné sa vie. Alors bien sûr, perdre ce à cause de quoi sa jambe était amputée – entre autre choses – lui apparaissait presque comme un cadeau.

« Tout ça, c'est terminé » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, perdu dans ses pensées. La fin de l'aventure se trouvait devant lui, il ne transmuterait plus jamais. Al avait retrouvé un corps, Winry et Pinako étaient heureuse. Tout se déroulait au mieux.

Il passerait désormais sa vie à apprendre, rechercher, voyager et s'occuper des siens. Tout était bien. Tout allait bien.

Peut-être mettrait-il à profit ses connaissances pour l'armée, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus sous l'emprise de Père et des homonculi. Il devait en parler à Al...

Une voix retentit alors dans le wagon et manqua de le faire sursauter, annonçant qu'il était seize heures et que le train arrivait à Resembool. Edward fut pris d'une petite angoisse à l'idée de tous les revoir, du moins Winry et Pinako, après deux ans d'absence. Quant à son frère, il ne savait toujours pas s'il était revenu de Xing ou non. Son dernier coup de fil datant d'il y a six mois, celui-ci lui avait dit vouloir faire son possible pour revenir en même temps que lui.

Le train siffla et Ed se leva lentement, grimaçant sous la douleur de ses courbatures et tenant ses côtes. Il pesta intérieurement contre cette banquette inconfortable et se décida à sortir, traînant sa valise. La pluie tombait toujours.

Une fois dehors et sous les gouttes d'eau glacées, Ed soupira. Enfin ! Le voyage fut vraiment long, il avait perdu l'habitude des grands trajets comme ceux-là. Le jeune homme fut tout d'un coup pris dans un vent de nostalgie morose. Il sourit faiblement en repensant à toutes ses péripéties avec Alphonse, encore dans son armure à l'époque l'époque où il s'exaspérait chaque fois qu'Al dissimulait un chat ou deux dans son armure et qu'il devait payer lorsqu'un contrôleur curieux jetait un œil à l'intérieur et les grondait pour ne pas s'être acquittés d'un billet par animal.

Un petit rire lui échappa et il se mit en marche. La maison des Rockbell était un peu floue au loin, mais le simple fait de l'apercevoir le remplissait de bonheur. Dommage que le beau temps ne fût pas au rendez-vous...

Le tonnerre gronda.

La demeure de son enfance devenait de plus en plus visible, proche. Edward crut même apercevoir la fine silhouette et la chevelure platine de Winry il accéléra légèrement.

Elle ne bougeait pas, ne l'entendait pas et semblait fixer quelque chose au sol. Un peu perplexe, Ed l'interpella.

« Winry ! Winry ? »

Cette dernière ne se retourna pas, ce qui inquiéta Edward au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en approchait. Quelque chose lui échappait...

Parvenu enfin à quelques mètres d'elle, il l'appela à nouveau, d'une voix sourde.

« Winry ? »

Elle se retourna et le blond écarquilla les yeux de surprise en apercevant ses yeux rougis, les larmes couler aussi vivement que tombait la pluie, le visage déformé par un sanglot, ses dents teintées de pourpre et mordant violemment sa lèvre inférieure, à sang.

« Qu'est-ce que...

— Edward... Ed... Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Aide-moi, aide-la, fais-la revenir je t'en supplie...

— Pousse-toi ! Montre-moi...

— Elle ne l'est pas... Hein ? Dis-le-moi, Edward, dis-le et je te croirai. Dis-moi qu'elle n'est pas... »

Winry recula d'un pas et le temps, la pluie, le vent, ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent. La valise de l'alchimiste s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol boueux.

Pinako gisait à terre.

Le panier était renversé et des prunes mûres s'éparpillaient un peu partout. Le petit corps frêle demeurait allongé à plat ventre sur la boue, inerte. Une image vint troubler la vision d'horreur qu'avait Ed à l'instant.

Une porte entr'ouverte laissant les couleurs du crépuscule éclairer l'entrée. Des pommes et des tomates partout. Un panier d'osier ici, des clés de maison là. Une silhouette allongée sous la lueur rouge du soleil, des cheveux bruns et soyeux couvrant la tête.

« Maman ? »

Il avait l'impression de revivre la tragédie.

« Mamie ? »

Les cris et les pleurs se répétaient, tel un écho.

« Non... NON ! »

On revenait en arrière.

« Dis-moi qu'elle n'est pas morte... Ed ! »

Ce dernier s'agenouilla et un frisson glacé le parcourut lorsque ses genoux plongèrent dans la boue. Tremblant, haletant, il se hâta de prendre le poignet déjà froid de celle qui l'avait élevé et appuya dessus avec deux doigts gelés. Il attendit dans l'espoir de sentir un battement, un flux de sang traverser son artère.

Et rien.

Le blond lâcha prise et souffla frénétiquement dans ses paumes histoire de les réchauffer et de mieux percevoir un quelconque pouls. Au bout de quelques secondes, il répéta les mêmes gestes.

Et rien.

Mamie était morte.

Le visage d'Edward se crispa et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Plus rien ne bougeait, excepté la pluie qui le martelait et qui semblait, par le seul poids de ses gouttes d'eau, l'enfoncer lentement dans le sol. Instinctivement, son visage se leva et son regard parcourut la robe brodée de Winry, ses bras presque bleus de froid, son menton tremblant, sa lèvre ensanglantée, ses tristes saphirs qui l'observaient avec un espoir. Effrayé, il secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche, laissant une larme bouillante se fondre dans la pluie caressant violemment son visage.

Il s'y attendait. Winry se laissa choir à même le sol et encadra le corps de la défunte de ses deux bras.

« Tu mens...

— Winry je...

— Mens-moi ! »

Ed laissa un sanglot silencieux s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Ils ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles et laissant leur désarroi rouler sur leurs joues au rythme de la pluie battante.

Un villageois les aperçut plus tard, vint s'informer et informer les autres habitants. Le corps de Pinako fut transporté jusqu'à son domicile et Winry partit se reposer. Quant à Edward, il observait passivement se dérouler la mort de sa guérisseuse.

Il n'avait plus le courage de pleurer. Assis dans le canapé du grand salon des Rockbell, toutes les choses sur lesquelles il portait son regard lui rappelaient la triste réalité. Il y avait par là une photo les réunissant, enfants... Prise par Pinako. A droite, sur la table était posée la pipe qu'Alphonse et lui lui avaient offerte avec leur premier salaire de militaire. Et à ses pieds, Den dormait paisiblement sans se douter qu'il avait perdu sa maîtresse à jamais.

Edward n'arrivait pas à trouver cela injuste. Ce qui l'était, c'était très certainement la tristesse dans laquelle Winry et lui étaient enlisés. Et qu'allait dire Al, à son retour – prévu le jour même, selon leur amie ? Il avait déjà peur de sa réaction.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, en proie aux regrets.

Ceux d'avoir été absent.

Une larme, parmi tant d'autres, se fraya un chemin sur sa joue.

Il était lassé de tout ça. Devoir faire face à la réalité et se relever, toujours, tenir debout sur une jambe de chair et une autre métallique. Ed se forçait à ne pas penser à Winry et ses larmes, ou alors il faisait résonner ses rires dans sa tête. C'était lâche, oui. Mais il en avait assez d'être courageux et de tout affronter. L'homme d'acier avait ses faiblesses. Les questions demeurant sans réponses se firent de moins en moins bruyantes dans son esprit et laissèrent la tristesse d'avoir perdu une partie de lui s'épanouir.

Winry ne tarda pas à se réveiller et à descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Le blond n'osa un regard lorsqu'elle prit place à ses côtés et tourna les yeux vers lui. Ed baissa la tête et dissimula son visage atterré avec quelques mèches dorées.

« Ed... Regarde-moi.

— Non.

— C'est comme ça Ed, il va falloir s'y faire.

— NON ! » gueula ce dernier, dans un cri à la fois indigné, blessé et surpris. Depuis quand était-ce Winry qui le ramenait à la réalité ? N'était-ce pas lui, habituellement, qui se permettait ce genre de déclarations ?

Il se sentait si faible. Résigné, il osa un coup d'œil.

Tout cela n'était qu'une façade Winry pleurait encore et un sourire pathétique s'était collé à ses lèvres. Il avait eu tort de relever les yeux vers elle.

La petite communauté de Resembool, maintenant au courant du triste évènement, s'activait pour assister à l'enterrement de la doyenne du village. Nelly, la voisine, était venue aider Winry à préparer le corps de Pinako pour sa demeure éternelle. La blonde n'avait pas tenu longtemps face à la dépouille et s'effondra.

La pluie n'avait pas cessé. Une cinquantaine de personnes se tenait debout sous elle, vêtues de noir et aux premières loges, on pouvait distinguer les silhouettes d'Edward et Winry. L'enterrement était silencieux. La blonde fermait les yeux de toutes ses forces et l'ex-alchimiste fixait la scène, pantois. Il entendit un sanglot ou deux, quelques paroles réconfortantes. Puis soudain, une main chaude se posa sur son épaule et le fit se retourner.

« Alphonse ? »

Ce dernier arborait un air grave et fixait le sol, habillé de noir, lui aussi. Ses cheveux semblaient ternes dans l'obscurité de la pluie et quelques capillaires se collaient à son front. Il se mordait légèrement la lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trembler et resserra sa prise sur l'omoplate de son frère. Le temps commençait à marquer ses traits et il était toujours un peu plus grand que son aîné. Son visage devenait moins enfantin et on sentait là un vécu et une expérience plus abondants qu'ils ne devraient l'être à dix-neuf ans.

Le silence loquace s'étant installé entre les frères fut alors, au bout de quelques minutes, rompu par Winry qui se jetait désespérément sur eux, rabattant son chagrin sur leurs épaules.

Les villageois partaient un à un lorsque se termina le deuil, jusqu'à ne laisser que les trois amis face à la tombe fraîchement recouverte. La scène d'il y a quinze ans semblait se répéter...

Il faisait désormais nuit, et lentement, Ed, Al et Winry rebroussèrent chemin en silence et s'installèrent dans la pièce principale de la demeure sans un mot.

C'était vide. C'était laid. Mais il fallait s'y faire, c'était la seule possibilité. Pinako disparaissait. Aucun d'eux n'avait idée de comment allait être le lendemain, ni les jours suivants. Ils demeuraient prisonniers du souvenir de la Rockbell.

Alphonse s'éclaircit la gorge, rompant ce calme funeste.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est le moment pour l'annoncer, mais... Ed, je suis passé par East City en revenant. Je suis parti voir Général Mustang, et j'ai des choses à te dire.

— Je t'écoute ? murmura la voix rauque d'Edward.

— Mustang nous propose un poste particulier à l'armée. Avec mon alchimie, mes bases en élixirologie et tes connaissances acquises à West City, nous pourrions travailler pour le compte de la recherche.

— Je vois...

— Nous devrions nous rendre à East City lorsque nous aurons pris un peu de repos.

— Vous allez partir ? » intervint Winry.

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Personne ne savait quoi dire, ni elle, ni eux. Alors, sans réfléchir, Ed annonça :

« On part voir ce que nous veut Mustang, on revient et on t'emmène avec nous. »

_« Le début de la fin, la fin du commencement. Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait à East City... Je m'y serais rendu plus tôt encore._

_Foncer dans le mur... Et de mon plein gré. »_

**Hagane no Ame**

**Pluie d'acier**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Tortueux, le sentier

**Matsu : Salutations ! (J'ai changé de pseudo hein ^^) Merci énormément pour ce commentaire ! :') j'espère que la suite te conviendra.**

**Bonne lecture !**

_« Alphonse et moi allions repartir à l'armée et plus nos petites vacances à Resembool s'écourtaient, plus j'en devenais anxieux comme si mon esprit sentait au loin le bouleversement qui m'attendait... »_

« Passe-moi le tournevis, s'il te plait.

— Voilà...

— Merci, Edward. »

Winry semblait un peu sèche, pensa le blond. Il savait très bien pourquoi : ils allaient repartir et la laisser ici. Ed n'en avait aucune envie mais il le fallait tant qu'il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait à East City, elle resterait ici et en sécurité. Forcément, après deux années d'exil dans les archives et bibliothèques de l'Ouest entrecoupées de quelques coups de fil extrêmement courts du Général Mustang, il ne savait pas tellement ce que devenait le gouvernement amestrian. L'alchimiste de flamme semblait s'en sortir, toujours accompagné de son équipe. Mais il ne connaissait rien de plus à la situation actuelle.

Cela faisait presque un mois qu'ils étaient de retour. Le temps se rafraîchissait dehors on avait sorti manteaux de fourrure et gants en cuir. La neige ne tombait pas encore mais cela ne saurait tarder le ciel était souvent couvert et immaculé. Depuis la mort de Pinako, la maison Rockbell se construisait une nouvelle vie, petit à petit et sans précipitation. Winry avait repris l'atelier d'automails avec l'aide d'Edward tandis qu'Alphonse s'occupait à reconstruire la maison Elric. L'aîné fut tout d'abord réticent mais son petit frère insistait, prétextant que « nous n'allions tout de même pas occuper la maison Rockbell toute notre vie ». Et lorsque Winry assurait que cela la ravissait plus qu'autre chose, il contournait habilement le sujet de conversation. Ce fut alors avec l'aide des maçons de Resembool qu'il se mit à édifier la future maison de ses propres mains, refusant d'utiliser l'alchimie.

Edward ne se posait pas plus de questions il se contentait d'appliquer ses nouvelles connaissances en métaux rares et en mécanique aux greffes bioniques afin de les perfectionner. La blonde fut d'abord indignée de recevoir des leçons sur sa propre passion puis finalement, elle accepta l'entraide... D'autant plus qu'avec les récents évènements, ils ne se chamaillaient presque plus. Presque.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu avec la pièce numéro quinze, Ed ?

— J'ai réduit son épaisseur pour diminuer l'encombrement ! Et comme ça, on fera une pièce quinze bis qui sera ajoutée juste en dessous pour augmenter la mobilité !

— L'automail est bien plus fragile comme ça ! protesta la blonde.

— Très bien, madame Je-Sais-Tout, démerde-toi ! Moi je m'en vais buller dans le salon, tiens !

— C'est ça, vire !

— Monstre, marmonna Ed tout en se relevant.

— Répète un peu, mini-plancton ?

— Je ne suis pas petit, je te dépasse en taille ! » répliqua ce dernier en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le nez droit de Winry.

A présent debout sur son vieux tabouret en bois, celle-ci, à la faible lumière de la lampe à huile posée sur son plan de travail et croulant presque sous la mare de clous et de tournevis se pencha narquoisement vers son coéquipier, trônant alors à quelques dizaines de centimètres de sa tignasse dorée.

« Mais Al est plus grand, comment expliques-tu ça ?

— Lâche-moi la grappe... finit-il par déclarer, las.

— Hé attends, te barres pas avec la quinze ! »

Edward s'aperçut que la petite pièce métallique demeurait enserrée dans sa main. Avec un léger sourire il lança sur le ton du défi :

« Attrape-moi si tu peux ! »

Le blond ouvrit la porte de l'atelier dans un énorme fracas et se précipita à l'extérieur, un énorme sourire narquois aux lèvres. Ce fut alors le début de la course-poursuite dehors, attirant l'oreille d'Alphonse non loin.

« C'est de la triche, tu as un automail à la jambe et moi non !

— Je t'en fais cadeau si tu veux ! »

Edward ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait. Avec le temps, il s'était fait à l'idée de n'avoir qu'une seule véritable jambe. Cet automail, il l'avait tout simplement mérité. C'était la sentence qui l'attendait après avoir transmuté sa mère.

Le perdre serait comme renoncer à la leçon de vie qu'il avait acquise. Bien entendu, pour le bras c'était différent. C'était pour Alphonse. C'était un sacrifice. La jambe... C'était une connerie. Comme on confisquait un jouet à un enfant, on la lui avait prise à jamais et il ne ferait rien pour la récupérer.

Ses pensées se perdaient et il s'était arrêté sans s'en apercevoir, les yeux levés vers le ciel immaculé. Une masse se jeta sur lui, le fit tomber au sol et sur le dos. Quelques vertèbres se plaignirent et le froid parcourut vivement sa peau, hérissant ses poils blonds. Winry ne se relevait pas et l'étreignait de toutes ses forces, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Sanglotait-elle... ?

« Prenez soin de vous, idiots ! »

Edward se tut et se contenta de glisser une main le long du dos de la blonde. Il devait revenir. Il allait revenir. La laisser seule ici serait un crime.

Le temps lui était compté. Ils allaient juste voir Mustang et... C'est tout.

Revenir, et vite.

Le départ était pour l'aube... Les secondes s'écoulaient silencieusement. Un sentiment étrange naquit peu à peu dans son esprit, comme s'il se rendait compte pour la toute première fois que le temps allait toujours vers l'avant sans s'arrêter, s'accélérer ou encore ralentir. Sans attendre les retardataires – c'était tant pis pour eux ! Il courait, courait et sa course ne prenait jamais fin. La Terre tournait sans arrêt, les aiguilles de chaque horloge trottaient pour toujours et aucun cadran n'était épargné... Ses souffles prenaient vie, mouraient dans l'instant et ce cycle se répétait inlassablement. Un geste qu'il continuerait d'exécuter encore et encore jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive et puis...

Le reste du monde respirera sans lui, et cætera, et cætera.

Le temps passait et Ed trouvait cela affreux.

A présent, ils étaient tous les trois dans la salle principale de la demeure des Rockbell. Winry observait silencieusement les frères Elric converser sur leur départ proche, assis sur le vieux canapé orange. Elle savait qu'il était égoïste de penser ainsi mais elle n'avait aucune envie de les voir partir, même en sachant pertinemment qu'ils allaient revenir. Parce qu'elle resterait là, seule sans eux et sans Pinako à attendre ne serait-ce que quelques jours... La peur prenait possession de son esprit. Comment allait-elle patienter ? Ferait-elle semblant d'aller bien et d'ignorer les cauchemars qui la hantent toutes les nuits ? Allait-elle devenir schizophrène ? Comment tenir...

Durant tout ce temps, Al l'observait avec un petit sourire.

« Faut pas t'en faire, on reviendra ! Arrête de te torturer l'esprit. »

Winry ignorait si son mal-être était aussi visible mais elle ne put retenir un sourire à son tour. A défaut de ne pas s'inquiéter, elle devait les rassurer. La blonde acquiesça silencieusement et annonça qu'il était grand temps de dîner avant de s'éclipser dans la cuisine.

« Tu crois que ça ira ? »

Alphonse se tourna vers son frère, le regard décidé.

« On a intérêt à faire vite » déclara ce dernier d'un ton assuré.

Il devait l'avouer l'inquiétude l'avait gagné. Mais il fallait absolument qu'il parte à East City avec Edward sur la demande du Général Mustang. Ils avaient déjà du travail et selon leur supérieur, eux seuls étaient capables de l'accomplir. Al était évidemment curieux de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. S'il avait également fait appel à Edward, cela promettait d'être intéressant. Ed connaissait désormais bien plus de choses sur l'alchimie alors que lui avait été contraint de la laisser de côté pour apprendre l'élixirologie auprès de Mei Chang.

« Dis-moi Ed...

— Hum ?

— Tu as appris beaucoup de choses à l'ouest, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le cadet le vit sourire.

« Tu peux pas savoir. C'est incroyable... L'alchimie est vraiment une science infinie. Ce qu'on a appris n'était rien d'autre qu'une façade. En réalité, il existe des choses bien plus profondes et inaccessibles... Du moins, pas pour tout le monde.

— Et tu y a accès, toi ?

— Je... n'en sais rien. J'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe...

— Comment ça ?

— Il n'y a pas que des vies et de vulgaires matériaux qui peuvent s'échanger, annonça l'ex-alchimiste avec une lueur d'excitation dans ses yeux ambre. Je ne sais pas où ça pourrait nous mener – nulle part pour moi, puisque je ne transmute plus.

— Qui sait » tenta Al.

Pensif et son bras droit lourdement posé sur l'accoudoir, Edward le fixa longuement.

« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Al. »

Silence.

« Tu vas me dire que je pourrai peut-être récupérer mon alchimie. Mais...

— Tu n'en a pas envie ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Pourtant ça a l'air de t'incommoder grandement...

— Ne dis pas ça, coupa Ed. Ce pouvoir, c'était rien face au retour de ton corps. Fin de la discussion. »

L'aîné se leva en fourrant les mains dans les poches de sa combinaison de travail grise, tourna les talons et partit vers la cuisine après avoir marmonné un :

« On prend le train de sept heures demain. »

Alphonse garda le silence. Ed n'allait pas bien et cela se voyait. Etait-ce la perspective de retourner à l'armée qui le rendait aussi anxieux ? Il osait espérer que ce n'était rien de plus.

« T'es sûre que ça ira ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester chez Nelly, le temps qu'on revienne ?

— Nan, que dalle. Et les automails ? Je suis la seule à m'occuper de tout ça convenablement maintenant et c'est la source de nos vivres, je ne peux pas me permettre de fermer pour une durée aussi incertaine qu'est celle de votre voyage à East City.

— Tu vas rester seule ici alors » demanda Ed une nouvelle fois.

Winry ferma les yeux un instant puis tourna vers lui un visage qu'elle voulait rayonnant. Dans un grand sourire, elle répéta que tout irait pour le mieux et qu'il devait plutôt se soucier de sa réinsertion dans l'armée amestrianne.

Aussitôt dit, elle enfila ses gants de cuisine et demanda au blond de mettre la table.

« Al ! Viens m'aider. »

Le dîner fut un peu plus animé que ceux des jours précédents il allait se passer plusieurs jours – si ce ne fut plusieurs semaines – avant un retour à la normale. Autant en profiter.

Cependant, Ed demeurait silencieux et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre immédiatement après avoir mangé.

Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière et se contenta de s'affaler sur le vieux fauteuil, dont les motifs fleuris s'effaçaient avec le temps. Le long rideau rosâtre débordait et effleurait le sol en même temps que ses chaussures noires. Seule la lointaine lueur de la gare parvenait à chatouiller ses iris dorés et fatigués. Edward soupira et posa son bras sur l'accoudoir en chêne abîmé. Les lointaines bribes de conversation entre Al et Winry se faisaient de plus en plus silence, sans qu'il ne sache comment. Le sommeil l'emportait peut-être... Avec une dure journée pour le suivre. Le blond se laissa doucement emporter par de nuageuses pensées, floues et nombreuses. Un Mustang par-ci, une Winry par-là.

Et ce symbole incliné... Toujours ce symbole... Mais que signifiait-il ? Il était certain que c'était _ce qui lui échappait_. Que lorsqu'il aurait compris le pourquoi de son existence, tout serait limpide.

Le monde changerait.

Peut-être était-ce un peu naïf de penser ainsi, malgré cela son instinct le persuadait de poursuivre dans cette voie... Mais comment en apprendre plus qu'il n'en savait déjà ? La bibliothèque de West City n'avait même pas su le contenter et il avait fini par renoncer. Ed n'en avait pas encore parlé à Alphonse et il se demandait si c'était une bonne chose de le faire. Après tout, il n'en saurait pas plus que lui et cela ne ferait que l'inquiéter.

Il devait y réfléchir sérieusement. Ce n'était qu'un symbole alchimique mais...

Il se dessinait sans cesse dans ses pensées, tournoyant d'un côté et de l'autre. Cela suffit amplement à l'endormir pour de bon jusqu'au petit matin.

« Ed ? Ed ! Lève-toi, on va être en retard ! Ed !

— Mhrm...

— Mais grouille-toi bon sang ! s'affola la voix d'Alphonse.

— Bouge, Al, laisse-moi dor... »

_CLANG !_

Edward en fut encore plus sonné qu'il ne l'était déjà. Laissant échapper une plainte de douleur, il porta maladroitement sa main au coin de sa tête – là où avait atterri quelques secondes plus tôt une clé anglaise en fonte de qualité supérieure.

« Putain Winry, tu déconnes !

— Magne-toi le train, papy !

— J'ai essayé de te prévenir, Ed, mais bon... » constata innocemment Al.

Le Fullmetal se permit un dernier juron matinal avant de se lever et de tituber jusqu'à la salle de bain, où il resta quelques minutes à observer le reflet de sa mine fatiguée. La journée commençait plutôt mal...

La maison se réveillait peu à peu. Les rires d'Alphonse et Winry résonnaient depuis le rez-de-chaussée tandis que lui prenait une douche bien chaude et reposante, brossait ses cheveux – « qui d'ailleurs commencent à me barber, ils sont un peu trop longs... » – et s'habillait d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche et d'un long imperméable marron posés dans un coin de la petite salle bien éclairée. Edward sourit faiblement : Winry pensait décidément à tout...

« Dépêche-toi Ed, le petit-déjeuner va refroidir ! » criait la voix du cadet.

Effectivement, une délicate odeur de pommes caramélisées vint chatouiller les narines du blond Winry avait probablement préparé sa fameuse tarte en guise de cadeau d'au revoir. Il se pressa un peu plus et dévala les escaliers en se souvenant qu'il était en retard.

Les deux autres colocataires avaient déjà mis la table. Café, lait, viennoiseries et autres douceurs matinales venaient encadrer la tarte dorée et encore fumante.

« Il était temps ! On n'attendait plus que toi ! se moqua la jeune fille.

— Allez, on a peu de temps devant nous. »

Ed ne se fit pas prier. Ayant finalement retrouvé le sourire, il s'assit aux côtés de Winry et tendit la main vers la pâtisserie chaude sans plus de cérémonie.

« Tatata. Avant tout, tu fais comme tout le monde, tu bois du lait, fit la blonde en empêchant d'une main son voisin de se servir.

— Bon tu vas pas t'y mettre encore ? s'indigna Edward.

— Tu fais comme tout le monde ! On a ramené trop de lait, il faut le finir.

— Ca m'fait une belle jambe tu sais ? »

Ce fut les sourcils haussés que Winry s'empara du plat et tendit le bras derrière elle pour l'éloigner. Consterné, le blond la toisa tout en réfléchissant à un moyen pour la duper. Quant à Al, son regard semblait s'être perdu quelque part dans le paysage givré de Resembool, visible à travers le carreau.

Edward, agacé, profita de l'absence d'esprit de son frère pour tendre la main à son tour et tenter d'attraper le plat. La distance le séparant de la Rockbell s'écourta vite et il ne tarda pas à remarquer la légère gêne chez elle. Comme si c'était contagieux, il se sentit tout aussi mal à l'aise mais là était la solution à son problème... Peut-être que s'il continuait sur sa lancée, il pourra it la déconcentrer et attraper sa cible. Cela ne lui plairait certainement pas, mais elle n'avait qu'à cesser de le materner.

« Mais, que...

— Haha je t'ai eue ! Ca t'apprendra à jouer avec mes nerfs » ricana Edward en attrapant l'assiette d'un geste vif.

On entendit un vague « s'qui se passe ? » de la part d'Alphonse pour conclure le tout. Winry fut d'abord surprise puis fit mine de se vexer. Le Fullmetal, fier de son stratège, ne se fit pas prier pour se découper un morceau de tarte et le déguster aussitôt. Ce fut sans compter sur la blonde qui lui asséna un coup sur la tête en guise de vengeance avant de se lever et se diriger vers son atelier.

« T'as fait quoi, encore » demanda Al.

L'aîné ne donna aucune réponse et se contenta d'avaler son petit-déjeuner rapidement.

« Allez, on y va ! Où sont nos affaires ? fit-il en se levant.

— Sur le pas de la porte, annonça le cadet. Winry, on va y aller ! »

Edward eut tout juste le temps d'entendre les pas précipités de Winry avant de s'engouffrer dans le hall d'entrée et d'ouvrir la porte, valise à la main.

« C'est inutile de prendre une valise non ? Puisque vous allez revenir... constata la Rockbell.

— On va la laisser là-bas quand on reviendra ici.

— Je vois... Prenez soin de vous, hein. Ed, tiens, de l'huile pour ton automail. Elle m'a coûté la peau des fesses, alors y a pas intérêt à ce que ça soit de la ferraille en revenant !

— Mhm... Merci...

— Et pas de mouvements brusques, avec tout ce froid.

— Winry, quels mouvements brusques veux-tu que je fasse dans une bibliothèque ? demanda Ed, exaspéré.

— J'en sais rien moi, avec toi on sait jam...

— Bon les pipelettes, moi j'y vais ! » coupa Al avant de saluer rapidement Winry de la main.

L'aîné poussa un long soupir et fit face à cette dernière, tremblant de froid.

« Allez, à plus. Fais pas de connerie... »

Ed se demandait si elle avait compris son allusion lorsqu'il la vit détourner la tête. Il avait bien tenté de la convaincre de rester chez Nelly mais rien à faire. Et toujours pour la même raison : les automails. A vrai dire il ne savait pas exactement quand ils allaient revenir en revanche, il savait combien la solitude en ces temps difficiles pouvait être dévastatrice.

Il l'étreignit sans un mot et tourna les talons pour tenter de rattraper Alphonse, déjà loin.

_« Notre promesse tiendra toujours, Winry... Alors ne fais pas de connerie. »_

A des kilomètres de là, au QG de l'est...

Roy Mustang, debout et dos à son siège de bureau, scrutait l'immense bâtiment gris clair à travers la fenêtre luisante.

« Mon général, son Excellence Grumman attend toujours votre rapport mensuel au sujet des Alchimistes de l'Est.

— Mhm...

— J'aimerais vous rappeler également que le Cinquième Régiment - soit celui qui est sous mes ordres – est en manque d'effectif, vous étiez censé en discuter avec les différents généraux de brigade afin d'homogénéiser tout cela.

— D'accord, je vois...

— Monsieur, le général Olivia Armstrong demande des nouvelles du Quartier Général de l'Est.

— Hum, plaît-il ? Faites-moi donc voir ça, Hawkeye... » demanda Mustang en tournant les talons et approchant de sa subordonnée.

Riza poussa un infime soupir. Décidément, Capitaine, Colonel ou Général, Roy Mustang était toujours le même...

« N'oubliez pas la prochaine venue des frères Elric ce soir.

— Oh ça... Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, non... »

_« Ainsi commençait notre périple. Nous arrivâmes bientôt à East City, où le Général Mustang nous donna les clés du temps. »_

**Hagane no Rōdo**

**Sentier d'acier**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Signé, le contrat

_Du blanc. Partout, ou presque : cette chose, noire et imposante, suffisait à obscurcir mes pensées dès que j'y jetais un œil effrayé. L'espace était infiniment grand mais mon cœur était à l'étroit. Pourquoi étais-je ici encore une fois ? Je ne voulais plus la voir, je ne pouvais plus la voir… Qu'est-ce que je foutais là ?_

_« Là… Mets-la un peu plus à droite, mon ange, tu t'es trompée de dessin._

_— __Excuse-moi… Hohenheim. »_

_Qu'est-ce que… C'était quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Non… Arrêtez ça tout de suite._

_« Tu n'as pas perdu la main, on dirait…_

_— Tu oublies qui je suis. Je n'oublierai jamais rien, même en le voulant de toutes mes forces, même en pleurant, même en étant… »_

_MORT ! Tu es mort… Casse-toi de là !_

« Ed ? Ohé !

— Heh ? »

Ed, encore mal réveillé, crut percevoir le ricanement de son frère assis sur la banquette face à lui. Une migraine transperçait son crâne et l'empêchait de sortir correctement sa tête du cirage vaseux dans lequel elle était plongée.

« East City, nous voilà… »

Alors comme ça, ils étaient arrivés à bon port... L'ex-Fullmetal fut surpris d'avoir pu dormir aussi profondément malgré l'inconfort et les secousses du train. Mais plus que tout, ce rêve occupait toutes ses pensées…

« Un problème, frangin ?

— Nan, nan, j'ai juste eu un sommeil assez agité, rien de plus… »

Il força un sourire à apparaître sur ses lèvres histoire de rassurer Alphonse. Mais ses pensées étaient tout autre…

Il ne savait pas tout ce que cela signifiait. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait l'admettre pour rien au monde. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, devrait-il penser. _Pourtant tout avait l'air si réel… Si pesant._

Et ce n'était qu'un rêve…

« East City… Elle m'a manquée, cette ville, déclara Al les yeux levés au ciel plutôt ensoleillé et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— De quoi ? s'indigna Edward tout à coup de retour à la réalité. Si tu avais vu West City, je t'assure que tu ne dirais pas la même chose. Et puis… Il s'est passé trop de choses ici pour que cette ville parvienne à me manquer, continua-t-il en rattrapant son frère déjà en marche vers la sortie de la gare bondée de voyageurs.

— Mais justement, c'est une raison de plus d'en avoir un bon souvenir, expliqua Al à son frère désormais tous deux dehors et arpentant la grande avenue de la ville. On a la paix maintenant et c'est grâce à ce qu'on a accompli tous ensemble. »

_Si tout ça, néanmoins, n'était pas absolument vain… Quoi qu'il fasse, l'Homme sera toujours amené à répéter exactement la même erreur, leurré par le contexte qui le persuade du contraire._

Edward préféra garder le silence et enfouit les mains dans les poches de son imperméable marron. Il promena son regard autour de lui et fut tout de même soulagé de voir que la vie avait repris son cours. Un jeune couple grelotant de froid était assis à la terrasse d'un luxueux café. Une mère grondait son fils pour avoir accidentellement renversé toutes ses courses. Un sans-abri demeurait accroupi dans un coin de l'avenue, la main inlassablement tendue et un regard fatigué fixant le sol. C'était ça, la vie. Avec des choses bien, d'autres plus tristes. C'était ça : exactement comme l'âme. Du blanc, du noir. Jamais totalement l'un ou l'autre, jamais de gris. Il était uniquement question de proportions.

« C'est étrange que personne ne nous reconnaisse après tout ce qui s'est passé » pensa subitement Ed, surpris à se voir marcher aux côtés d'Alphonse sans se faire aborder par qui que ce soit. Ce fut au moment où il allait poser cette question à son frère qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient déjà face au QG, toujours aussi grand, toujours aussi gris. Deux soldats patrouillaient à son entrée, l'air ennuyé. Un autre discutait gaiement avec passant. Le regard d'Edward se porta sur le gigantesque drapeau vert orné d'un dragon doré tendu au-dessus de l'entrée, puis sur la fenêtre luisante du bureau de l'ex-Colonel Mustang au second étage.

« Hé Al, tu crois qu'il a gardé le même bureau malgré sa gradation ?

— Le connaissant, il en serait bien capable ! ria le cadet.

— Allez, pas de temps à perdre. »

Les deux blonds accélérèrent le pas sur l'allée propre les menant à l'entrée. Les gardes, après les avoir aperçus, se redressèrent et les fixèrent avec un air méfiant. Ils étaient encore jeunes : un garçon blond et une jeune femme aux courts cheveux roux.

« Bonjour ! fit vivement Ed.

— Bonjour messieurs. Avez-vous une autorisation pour entrer ? répondit la jeune militaire, impassible.

— Euh… Vous ne nous connaissez pas ? soupçonna Ed. Al… Elle ne nous connaît pas ! » ricana-t-il après un silence gêné de la part de la rousse en guise de réponse.

La militaire rosit un peu et réitéra sa demande encore un peu plus froidement.

« Attendez mais vous êtes sérieuse là ? J'ai jamais eu à montrer quoi que ce soit pour entrer, je suis Alchimiste d'Etat !

— Tu _étais_, frangin, nuance…

— Alphonse ! s'indigna-t-il. Nan mais sérieusement, vous ne reconnaissez pas les frères Elric ? Je… Je peux vous montrer mon automail, tenez. J'ai pas tant changé que ça durant ces deux ans, si ? »

Alphonse se pinça l'arête du nez, dépité.

« Euh… hésita la jeune rousse devant l'automail à la jambe d'Edward. Sergent, venez voir… »

Son collègue s'approcha et scruta avec intérêt la jambe métallique que leur tendait l'ex-FullMetal, qui faisait claquer sa langue d'impatience. Le cadet soupira.

« Vous dites être Alchimiste, Monsieur. Pourrais-je…

— Ah ouais, c'est pas n'importe quoi comme auto-mail ça…

— Sergent ! Allez donc chercher le registre où sont inscrits tous les noms d'Alchimistes, gronda la militaire avant de reprendre. Je disais donc, pourrais-je avoir votre nom d'Alchimiste ? »

Ed resta pantois un petit moment.

« FullMetal. L'Alchimiste FullMetal, finit-il par annoncer en lissant le bas de la jambe de son pantalon pour dissimuler à nouveau son membre bionique.

— Avez-vous votre insigne ?

— Euh…

— Bon, eh bien, c'est mal parti… confia la rousse dans un souffle exaspéré. Sergent, avez-vous un quelconque 'FullMetal' sur vos listes ? »

Le collègue de la jeune femme, de retour, parcourait des yeux le cahier noir qu'il était parti chercher quelques secondes auparavant.

« Fancy… Flame… Forgotten – tiens, marrant ça comme nom d'Alchimiste – Garish… Non, je n'ai rien qui ressemble à FullMetal.

— Attendez mais c'est quoi ce délire ? s'énerva Ed. Alors on vient me les briser par téléphone pour que je me ramène ici, je me tape toute cette maudite route dans ce train à la con et on me refuse l'accès ? C'est la meilleure celle-ci ! Ecoutez bien, j'ai pas de temps à perdre. Alors vous allez arrêter cette très mauvaise blague parce que je sais _très bien_ que vous me connaissez et vous allez me laisser passer, merde !

— On te les brise, tu dis, FullMetal ? Qui donc ? »

Général Mustang en personne, dans son uniforme bleu nuit – avec quelques insignes en plus depuis leur dernière rencontre. L'ex-Colonel souriait d'un air moqueur dans l'encadrement de la grande porte, les mains croisées derrière son dos et un béret accordé à sa tenue élégamment posé sur sa tête, dissimulant une partie de ses courts cheveux noirs et ombrant ses yeux perçants.

« V… Vous ! Alors vous, Mustang, vous allez me faire le plaisir de m'expliquer tout ce cinoche ! cracha Edward en pointant son ancien supérieur d'un doigt accusateur.

— Bonjour FullMetal. Ca fait un bail, n'est-ce pas ? Ravi de te revoir aussi, ironisa Roy.

— C'est bon, du calme Ed, lui au moins t'as reconnu… tenta Alphonse un peu mal à l'aise.

— Encore heureux ! Manquerait plus que ça, tiens ! Hein les deux rigolos, là ? »

Les deux militaires gardèrent le silence et osèrent un regard empli d'incompréhension au Général qui leur murmura un « c'est bon vous pouvez les laisser passer, j'avais oublié de régler ce petit détail… » avant de faire signe aux frères Elric de le suivre à l'intérieur.

Le trajet se fit en silence Alphonse laissait son regard vagabonder sur la suite de portes sombres, qui, parfois ouvertes, laissaient entrevoir un militaire ou deux rédigeant leurs rapports. Les vitres et les murs étaient toujours aussi propres rien ou presque n'avait changé depuis sa dernière venue ici si ce n'était les rideaux de qualité qui ornaient chaque côté des fenêtres et les lustres étincelants. « La prospérité commence à se faire sentir » pensa Al dans un sourire.

Quand à Ed, il se contentait de marcher aux côtés du Général en silence, visiblement outré.

« Je vais tout t'expliquer, Elric, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

Le blond se contentait de grogner en signe de semi-approbation.

« Colonel… Euh, Général Mustang ? Il semblerait que vous ayez gardé le même bureau.

— J'y ai tenu, oui. Son Excellence Grumman m'a proposé un autre local, plus grand, mais, j'ai préféré garder celui-ci.

— Je ne vous savais pas si nostalgique, Général… » fit Ed avec une pointe de moquerie dans sa voix.

Mustang préféra lui répondre par le silence, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés à la porte déjà ouverte de son bureau.

Etrangement, le fait que rien n'ait changé dans ce bureau n'étonnait pas Edward pour le moins du monde. Il retombait dans le passé sans s'en apercevoir. Riza Hawkeye, qui avait désormais les cheveux courts, leva le nez de ses feuilles et esquissa un petit sourire en saluant d'un hochement de tête les nouveaux arrivants.

« Edward, Alphonse, fit-elle. Bienvenue ici, à nouveau.

— Merci Lieute… Euh ? hésita Alphonse.

— Général de Brigade, précisa Mustang.

— Woah ça en fait des grades de pris ! s'exclama Ed. Je suis content de constater cela, mon Général, termina-t-il dans un sourire.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle en élargissant son sourire. Je dois disposer, Général »

Mustang fit signe aux deux frères de s'installer sur le canapé en cuir au centre de la pièce. Quant à lui, il prit place derrière son bureau, une main sous le menton et le coude sur la table. Après quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles il observait les jeunes hommes se débarrasser de leurs imperméables et s'installer, le FullMetal – un peu plus serein que quelques minutes auparavant –, un bras sur l'accoudoir, se tourna vers lui et lui demanda pour la énième fois le pourquoi de cette mascarade.

Roy sourit.

« Blessé dans ton ego, FullMetal ? Plus personne ne te reconnaît. Ca doit te faire un choc.

— Je ne plaisante pas ! se braqua Ed. Et ce n'est pas de la prétention, mais avouez-le vous-même… Oh et puis pourquoi est-ce que je m'entête à vous prouver mes dires ? Vous allez plutôt me dire ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces quatre ans. »

Al fut un peu désarçonné. Que voulait-il entendre par là ? De son côté, il pensait simplement que sa popularité avait dû s'affaisser depuis sa dernière visite à East City. Quatre années, ce n'était pas rien. Même si le fait que son nom ne soit pas connu des militaires demeurait un mystère… D'autant plus que le Général avait retrouvé sa mine sérieuse et perdu son sourire. Ce dernier se leva pour faire face à la vitre derrière lui.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise, Edward ? Que quelqu'un a effacé le souvenir de cette bataille et des homonculi de la mémoire des Amestrians ? Eh bien oui, c'est le cas.

— Non mais arrêtez de vous foutre de moi, là. Je ne sais pas ce qui a été dit à notre sujet ici et c'est ce que je demande !

— Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? rétorqua Mustang en se retournant.

— … C'est ridicule ! Vous-même, vous êtes un scientifique, un alchimiste ! Vous savez tout comme moi qu'une chose pareille ne peut pas se produire. »

L'Alchimiste de Flamme ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer son interlocuteur avec sérieux. Quant à Al, silencieux lui aussi, il décida de se lever pour mieux fermer la porte d'entrée et s'y adosser les mains derrière le dos.

« Je suis d'accord avec Ed, Colo… Général. »

Mustang soupira.

« Bon écoutez, que vous me croyiez ou non ne change rien à la situation. Excepté vos proches et ceux qui ont directement pris part à l'élimination de l'homonculus originel, plus personne ne se souvient de quoi que ce soit. Vous êtes des civils ordinaires et le secret de la transmutation humaine est à nouveau enterré. »

Silence.

Ed se leva, les sourcils légèrement froncés et s'approcha du bureau de son supérieur pour y appuyer ses mains et se pencher vers ce dernier.

« Quand bien même ce mensonge était vrai, qu'est-ce qu'on devient, nous ? Je voulais récupérer mon grade pour continuer mes recherches, Alphonse voulait passer l'épreuve pour être Alchimiste d'Etat lui aussi. Et d'ailleurs, c'est un peu ce qui nous a amené c'est ce que vous nous avez promis.

— Ne commence pas avec ces histoires. Vous aurez ce que vous voulez, c'est-à-dire l'accès intégral à toute la documentation interne de l'armée ainsi qu'aux travaux des alchimistes en laboratoire. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi personne ne vous reconnaissait et je t'ai répondu.

— Non non, ce que je demande, c'est _comment ça se fait._

— Menteur.

— Je voulais une réponse à toutes mes interrogations, tout simplement.

— Tu trouveras les réponses seul. »

Cette fois, Ed se redressa et garda le silence. Mustang n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter et c'était bien ce qui l'inquiétait. Il n'était pas du genre à divaguer, mais d'un autre côté… Ses dires étaient complètement idiots. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il devait trouver les réponses seul !

… Il n'allait tout de même pas le croire ! La colère commençait lentement à prendre le dessus chez lui et biaisait progressivement ses pensées. Ouais, c'était une grosse blague de mauvais goût. Mustang ne savait franchement pas ce qu'était l'humour. Il était pathétique. Et puis plutôt que de se poser des questions, il allait tout simplement sortir, demander à un quelconque militaire s'il le connaissait et bien évidemment, la réponse de celui-ci serait affirmative. A cette pensée, Ed se précipita vers la sortie en demandant fébrilement à Al de se pousser de la porte.

« Tu vas où ? demanda l'ex-Colonel.

— Loin de vos bobards.

— Je me doutais déjà que tu n'allais pas me croire… »

Ed fit volte-face et pointa un doigt accusateur vers son interlocuteur.

« Si c'est la vérité, alors j'exige de savoir par quel principe d'alchimie vous avez su faire cette horreur ! » hurla-t-il.

Silence complet. Ed ne bougeait pas et serrait les dents, sur la défensive. Al regardait tour à tour son frère puis le Général et ce dernier, immobile lui-aussi, ouvrait et refermait sa bouche imperceptiblement.

« Tu le sais, hein Fullmetal ? murmura Mustang.

— Je le devine. Mais je ne pensais pas cela réellement possible, c'est tout.

— Comment l'as-tu su ?

— Vous croyiez que je me tournais les pouces à West City ? » rétorqua le jeune homme.

Mustang garda le silence après avoir lâché un « Tsh ! » et prit place sur son fauteuil avant de s'emparer du téléphone. Face à tant d'indifférence – qui, malgré tout, ne lui ressemblait pas – l'aîné des Elric se saisit rapidement des deux imperméables, balança le sien sur l'épaule et envoya le second à Alphonse.

« On se casse !

— Attends frangin, mais attends, où tu vas ? » s'écria Al avant d'être tiré par son frère vers l'extérieur.

Ce dernier commençait lui aussi à en avoir plus qu'assez. Tandis que son frère se précipitait vers la sortie, le cadet défit son bras de la poigne qui l'enserrait et s'interposa face à Ed.

« Maintenant c'est à toi de m'écouter, fit-il, décidé.

— Al, j'ai pas envie de rester ici plus longtemps, tout ça m'énerve au plus haut point ! Je m'en vais.

— T'as vraiment rien appris de ta courte vie, frangin ! Alors ça y est ? Tu abandonnes tout simplement parce que personne n'a reconnu tes exploits ? C'est d'un égoïsme ! J'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Moi qui pensais que tu avais toi aussi tiré une leçon de tout ça, le retour de ton bras, le départ de ton alchimie ! Et rien ! Est-ce que c'est vraiment cette reconnaissance que tu attendais ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu as accompli tant de choses… ? »

Ed se tut et baissa les yeux.

Décidément, c'était _lui_ qui n'avait rien compris. Soudainement, il empoigna les épaules de son frère et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Alors c'est ça, hein… Voilà tout ce que tu penses de mes desseins ! Une leçon de vie n'est rien si on est seul à l'apprendre. Cette guerre, c'était une épreuve que tout le monde a vécu, ensemble. Et maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Que tout ce qui a été appris et acquis par chacun de nous n'est que poussière. Je m'en cogne de ma notoriété et j'imagine que c'est pareil pour toi. C'est en surmontant une épreuve que l'on en sort grandi et plus fort. Ils ont tout détruit, tout ce qu'on a construit. On a perdu dix ans de notre vie.

— Et alors… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire contre ça, hein ? Amestris voulait la prospérité et elle l'a eue. La plupart s'en fichent de ces supposées leçons. Certains n'ont rien appris. Certains n'ont fait que souffrir. Alors excuse-moi de te dire ça, Edward, mais l'armée a bien fait de tout effacer. Une guerre reste une guerre. »

Ed tourna les talons à nouveau et garda le silence quelques secondes.

« Alphonse, viens avec moi un instant. »

Avant de laisser à son frère le temps de protester, l'aîné s'était déjà mis en marche vers les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée.

« … S'il te plaît. »

Malgré le doute qui le submergeait encore, Al se mit lentement en marche et suivit son frère – qui le devança d'un mètre ou deux tout le long du trajet, soit jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment. C'était la fin de la journée et d'épais nuages rougeâtres masquaient le coucher de soleil, annonçant une future tombée de neige. Le sol et la pelouse, quant à eux, étaient déjà blanchis par le givre. Al frissonna. Les deux militaires ne semblaient pas avoir plus chaud ils discutaient fébrilement devant l'entrée, bras croisés et pris d'une légère tremblote. Le cadet détacha son regard des deux soldats lorsqu'il entendit Ed lui demander brièvement de s'approcher.

Ce dernier s'était agenouillé à même la pelouse sous un pommier dénudé de ses feuilles et tira sur la manche de son frère afin qu'il en fasse de même.

« Tu vois cette herbe, là ? De quoi est-elle constituée ? »

Al hésita un instant face à la question idiote de son frère puis finit par répondre :

« Eh bien euh… D'hydrogène, de carbone, d'oxygène, d'azote, de phosphate, de magnésium, de calcium de…

— Très bien. Tu peux donc la transmuter en feuille de papier, là, tout de suite. Fais-le pour voir ? »

Al fronça les sourcils et s'exécuta, joignant ses mains avant de les poser sur l'herbe sans quitter son frère des yeux. Aussitôt, une ébauche de papier sortit de parmi les brins verts et blancs de gazon givré.

« De quoi est faite cette feuille ?

— Ed, arrête de te foutre de moi.

— Patience ! Alors dis-moi.

— De tout ce que j'ai cité tout à l'heure, plus ce que tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de dire ! » s'écria le cadet, exaspéré.

L'ex-FullMetal se leva, poings sur les hanches et yeux baissés vers son frère encore agenouillé.

« Maintenant… Transmute cette feuille en un lingot d'or pur.

— Je rentre.

— Pourquoi ?

— Depuis quand est-ce qu'on peut transformer un vulgaire amas d'éléments organiques en un tel minéral – quasi-inexistant dans les végétaux ? L'échange équivalent, t'en fais quoi ?

— C'est à moi de te poser cette question. »

L'aîné lâcha un long soupir et s'assit contre le tronc gelé de l'arbre, les yeux levés au ciel assombri.

« _Des choses immatérielles peuvent s'échanger_. Tu te souviens ? Je t'avais dit ça l'autre jour à Resembool. L'alchimie s'est mêlée à cette histoire. Et pour obtenir une chose, il faut en abandonner une autre de même valeur. Si cette chose est immatérielle alors elle a été échangée contre quelque chose de tout aussi immatériel. Donc il n'est pas seulement question de guerre que l'on veut faire oublier à tout le monde. On nous cache quelque chose et vue l'ampleur du phénomène… Il faut s'attendre au pire. »

Silence.

« J'ai des pistes sur ces phénomènes et je compte bien les explorer, toutes. Avec ou sans l'aval de l'armée d'Amestris.

— Fais pas le con, Ed.

— Pardon ?

— Garde ça sous silence et obéis à Mustang. Fais ce qu'il te dit de faire et suis l'armée… Si tu veux réellement découvrir quelque chose. »

Edward ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres légèrement gercées par le froid.

« Tu marches ? demanda-t-il en observant son frère se relever et lui tendre la main.

— Et comment ! Mais t'as plutôt intérêt à tout me dire sur tes recherches, sourit Al.

— Je ne peux pas te résumer deux ans de réflexion en quelques jours, Alphonse ! rit le blond en se relevant.

— Sûr que tu le peux ! »

A présent, Mustang souriait face à la mine blasée d'Edward et à celle, amusée, d'Alphonse, tous deux revenus de leur petite escapade à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

« Cela me surprend de te voir aussi vite calmé et de retour si tôt.

— Vous préféreriez que je ressorte ?

— Non, suffit, tant que vous êtes là tous les deux. Edward, tu es officiellement redevenu le FullMetal Alchemist. Bien que tes transmutations ne soient plus à l'ordre du jour, tes compétences en alchimie et tes connaissances te serviront dans les diverses missions que nous t'assignerons – je tenterai de minimiser leur nombre, pour te laisser étudier en paix et éviter tout accident. Quant à toi Alphonse, l'examen d'Alchimiste d'Etat est programmé pour dans quinze jours. Tu as, je suppose, le temps de travailler cela afin de comparaître face à son Excellence le Généralissime Grumman. »

Le Général se tut quelques instants.

« FullMetal, j'ai un œil sur toi. N'oublie pas que tu fais partie de l'armée et que tu dois la servir. En aucun cas tes recherches ne doivent lui nuire, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus sous l'emprise de l'homonculus originel. Veuillez disposer tous les deux, on vous rappellera lorsque sera venu le moment du remplissage de quelques formulaires. J'ai à faire et nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps comme ça. »

_« Le contrat avait enfin été signé. Mes doutes s'étant confirmés, je comptais bien explorer cette piste, surveillé ou non. Et Al, quant à lui, était bien évidemment partant. Les rouages se mettaient en place._

_Seul problème : je ne savais toujours pas ce que signifiait cette espèce de rêve et surtout, d'étranges marques se mettaient à apparaître sur les paumes de mes mains…_

_A l'époque, je ne me doutais pas encore de ce qui allait suivre. »_

**Hagane no Keiyaku**

**Contrat d'acier**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Indélébile, l'encre

_« Les choses sérieuses commençaient enfin ! Al, moi, nous, l'alchimie, le temps, une nouvelle quête, un nouveau but. Je ne savais pas vraiment où tout cela allait nous mener, mais le simple fait d'avoir enfin pu cerner mon objectif m'emplissait de bonheur et me motivait plus que jamais à poursuivre mes recherches avec Alphonse. »_

Un merveilleux silence régnait dans l'immense pièce. Un silence savant, un silence d'or orné du bruissement régulier des pages qui se tournaient et des plumes qui se trempaient délicatement dans l'encre Xinoise et embrassant le papier de qualité supérieure, le tout fourni par la bibliothèque militaire amestrianne. Edward et Alphonse osaient à peine soupirer, de peur de briser la beauté de cet instant.

Les souvenirs de leurs recherches infructueuses sur la Pierre Philosophale ici-même, quelques années auparavant, ne purent s'empêcher de ressurgir de leur mémoire et chacun savait qu'il en était de même pour l'autre. Les deux esquissaient un vague sourire, les yeux rivés sur les livres et papiers jonchant la table en acajou verni.

Malgré la sérénité et la satisfaction semblant émaner du FullMetal, il tentait en réalité de dissimuler l'anxiété qui s'était emparée de lui depuis son arrivée à East City… Et plus les jours passaient, plus elle grandissait en lui.

Parce que premièrement, il ne devait pas oublier Winry.

Et deuxièmement, son étrange constat, le matin même, le laissait perplexe et la bizarrerie du phénomène l'empêchait d'en parler directement à qui que ce soit, pas même un médecin ou alors Alphonse…

_Edward se réveilla difficilement. Il faisait le même rêve depuis son arrivée à East City, exactement le même, chaque nuit. Et même si ce n'était qu'un songe, il l'épuisait affreusement… Il savait que c'était eux. Elle et lui. Qui répétaient sans cesse des mots doux à l'intention de l'autre. Et pourtant, il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre ce que ce rêve signifiait et ce qu'il s'y passait... Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le tracassait le plus._

_Le blond cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se redresser, de sortir de son lit et de se diriger vers la salle de bain, incluse dans l'appartement que l'armée avait attribué aux deux Elric. Il tituba lentement vers la glace accrochée au mur immaculé et carrelé de la pièce et positionna les paumes de ses mains face à lui, avec appréhension. Ce qu'il vit, même s'il s'y attendait, vola quelques battements à son cœur. _

_Les taches qui apparaissaient depuis son arrivée se précisaient au fil des nuits et il pouvait désormais distinguer deux parfaits cercles. Il y avait d'autres empreintes çà et là sur ses paumes, mais rien de très signifiant et de précis._

_Et lorsqu'il retournait ses mains face au miroir, elles n'avaient aucune trace visible. Peut-être était-ce une simple hallucination qui commençait à se faire longue… Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ces dessins soient présents il n'avait rien fait pour._

_Agacé, il se décida à demander à Al ce qu'il voyait… D'une manière plus ou moins subtile. Il se pressa de prendre une douche brûlante et sortit de la salle de bain avec grand fracas avant de s'écrier :_

_« Al ? Al ! Réveille-toi !_

_— Mmh…_

_— Regarde un peu, je me suis brûlé les mains et je me demande si ça me dispensera de faire d'éventuelles missions. »_

_Le cadet se frotta les yeux sans grand enthousiasme, se redressa de son matelas et observa attentivement les mains de son frère. Après quelques secondes, il se contenta de laisser un petit rire lui échapper et de se recoucher._

_« Quoi ? fit Ed, exaspéré._

_— J'aimerais bien me brûler autant que toi, frangin, il n'y a aucune trace de brûlure sur tes mains. Tu as de la chance ! »_

Après quelques heures passées à étudier, Ed, ne réussissant plus à se concentrer convenablement, tira discrètement la manche de son frère et lui fit signe de sortir avec ses affaires. Ce dernier le fixa d'un air interrogateur mais s'exécuta quelques secondes plus tard.

Arrivés à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque, Alphonse demanda enfin pourquoi son aîné avait interrompu leurs études aussi brusquement.

« Quel jour sommes-nous ?

— Mercredi… Pourquoi ?

— Ca fait pile une semaine que nous sommes ici… Nous devons retourner chercher Winry.

— Ah. Oui. Comment ai-je pu oublier » souffla Al.

Aussitôt, Ed tourna les talons et marcha rapidement en direction du bureau du Général Mustang.

« N'oublie pas de lui demander de trouver un appartement non loin du QG le temps qu'on revienne.

— Oui, oui.

— Et sois pas grincheux si tu veux qu'il soit coopératif, je sais même pas s'il sera d'accord pour qu'on aille la chercher… précisa le cadet.

— Hum, oui…

— Ed, tu m'écoutes ?

— C'est ici. »

Ce fut au moment où Alphonse se décida à frapper à l'imposante porte en bois qu'il se résigna face aux éclats de voix émanant de la salle qu'elle protégeait. On entendait Mustang parler très vite, comme s'il était nerveux. Une autre voix, plus grésillante et plus lente, lui répondait sèchement… Ed crut reconnaître celle de son Excellence Grumman.

« Le Führer…

— On s'en va, on reviendra ce soir, en attendant… commença Al, qui fut coupé par la porte s'ouvrant violemment.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Le chef de l'Etat les fixait alors silencieusement, absolument inexpressif. Les deux Elric tentèrent d'en faire de même il serait suspect de détaler maintenant. Soudain, le visage de Grumman s'éclaira avec un sourire aimable.

« Dites donc, ça fait longtemps, vous deux ! Comment allez-vous ?

— Euh…

— Bien, merci et…

— Je suis désolé pour l'attente, j'imagine que vous venez pour le Général Mustang. Je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps que cela. A bientôt ! » salua-t-il en leur tournant le dos et en s'éloignant du bureau, non sans un lointain signe de la main.

Il était reparti aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Alphonse en aurait probablement ri si Mustang, la mine renfrognée, ne s'était pas à son tour posté devant eux.

« Entrez »

Les deux frères s'exécutèrent en silence et prirent place devant le bureau de leur supérieur.

« J'espère pour vous que vous étiez là totalement par hasard et que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de m'espionner…

— Général, c'est ridicule, lâcha Edward.

— De toute manière, si c'est le cas, vous serez bien vite mis à découvert… Tenez ! Vous tombez bien. »

Le visage du militaire se défroissa et il s'empressa d'ouvrir quelques tiroirs sous son bureau, d'en sortir cahiers et encre et de se mettre à écrire frénétiquement sans piper mot. Après quelques minutes passées à noircir une feuille et à la signer ensuite, il releva la tête, l'air grave.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes en mission, les Elric. Signez cette feuille, apportez-la ensuite au Colonel Havoc qui vous fera part de diverses informations pratiques pour votre voyage. »

Les deux jeunes adultes étaient abasourdis.

« Mais pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire… commença Ed.

— Depuis quand les alchimistes contestent-il les ordres de mission ? fit Mustang avec une sincère incompréhension dans le regard.

— Attendez, _voyage_ ? Où doit-on se rendre ? demanda Alphonse.

— A Ishval. »

Ed en resta pantois et silencieux. Se rendre à Ishval signifiait qu'ils allaient y rester au moins une semaine… Et il ne savait toujours pas en quoi consistait l'ordre de mission. Comment annoncer la nouvelle à Winry, qui était certainement déjà en train de pester contre eux parce qu'ils allaient être en retard ?

Ne sachant quoi ajouter, le FullMetal laissa son frère demander à sa place s'ils pouvaient passer un coup de fil à Resembool.

« Oui, mais un seul et dépêchez-vous, le train partira au plus tôt et son heure de départ ne dépend que de vous les autres militaires sont prêts, selon le Führer. Je… »

Mustang marqua un temps durant lequel il se grattait pensivement le menton, comme si les paroles qui allaient suivre risquaient de changer le cours de la vie des deux jeunes alchimistes. Finalement, il poursuivit :

« Je suis désolé de vous prendre de court comme ça, mais vous l'avez deviné – ou entendu, ce que je n'espère pas pour vous – c'est une décision expresse de Grumman. »

Ed ne tiqua pas au fait que son supérieur ait nommé le Führer avec une telle familiarité, ni au fait que Mustang, se rendant compte de son écart, claqua nerveusement sa langue – ce qui signifiait probablement que les politesses étaient le cadet de ses soucis, surtout quand le concerné était absent.

Alphonse acquiesça et entraîna son frère à l'extérieur. Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers leur appartement et refirent leurs bagages assez rapidement. Lorsqu'Ed eut terminé, il marmonna à son frère qu'il était parti appeler Winry pour la prévenir et repartit au rez-de-chaussée.

En plus de l'anxiété que suscitaient chez lui ces _visions_ étranges sur ses mains, il ne manquait plus que cela… Il avait terriblement peur de la réaction de la Rockbell.

Non, elle n'allait certainement pas le gronder – ils avaient passé l'âge – mais il craignait l'entendre se plier à la volonté de l'armée en les laissant partir, et suite à cela… Il n'aurait aucune nouvelle. Aucune. Comment irait-elle, comment supporterait-elle la solitude ? Il ne le savait pas.

Si toutefois il parvenait à tout lui dire…

« _Automail Rockbell j'écoute ?_

— Winry, c'est moi, Ed.

_— Ah tiens, il était temps que tu donnes des nouvelles ! A quelle heure arrivez-vous ?_

— On a eu un ordre de mission à l'instant.

_— Oh… Vous reviendrez quand ?_

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Nous partons à Ishval.

_— D'accord. Prenez soin de vous »_

C'était bien ce qu'il craignait. Elle avait encaissé la nouvelle, mais ça n'allait peut-être pas durer longtemps.

« Viens à East City en attendant, lui ordonna-t-il.

_— C'est inutile si vous n'y êtes pas. Je préfère m'occuper de l'atelier d'automails plutôt que de m'exiler là-bas toute seule… Tout ira bien, je peux bien attendre quelques temps… Faites attention à vous !_ »

Ed n'eut pas le temps de riposter : elle avait raccroché. Il soupira, reposa le téléphone et repartit à l'étage. Le séjour s'annonçait long, quoi qu'ils fassent.

Le blond retourna à leur appartement et constatait qu'Al avait déjà sorti leurs bagages à toute vitesse et qu'il avait déjà fermé la porte.

« Il n'y a plus rien, j'ai fermé à clé. Aide-moi…

— C'est quoi tout ça ?

— Des vêtements en plus, au cas où notre séjour s'allongerait. Colonel Havoc te salue. Tu as appelé Winry ?

— Oui et… Elle n'a rien dit de particulier. Elle te demande de faire attention à toi. »

Al tenta de rassurer son frère avec une accolade et un sourire, sans qu'il n'y eût besoin d'user des mots. Il savait très bien qu'Ed était inquiet pour elle mais ils n'y pouvaient rien. La meilleure chose à faire était de mener à bien cette mission mystère…

« Et cette mission ?

— Je t'en parlerai dans le train, s'empressa de répondre Alphonse.

— Tu n'as pas été long dans le bureau de Havoc…

— Il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire et était assez pressé »

Les deux frères pressèrent le pas vers l'extérieur. Il faisait très froid mais la neige ne tombait pas, laissant place à un vent violent et un verglas farceur. Un militaire qui leur était inconnu vint les aborder pour les accompagner à la gare il semblait sur le qui-vive, lui aussi, ce qui fit deviner à Ed que tous les autres membres de l'expédition étaient déjà à bord du train. La route ne fut pas longue la gare était proche du QG et ils marchaient vite. Ed eut un petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'il aperçut l'imposant et long engin noir et vert, encore silencieux mais dont la seule présence provoquait chez lui une brusque remontée de souvenirs, à la fois bons et mauvais, l'étourdissant plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Ed avait du mal à garder son calme, contrairement à son frère. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin installés sur la solide banquette d'un des wagons du train, à présent démarré et crachant des nuages de vapeur à intervalles réguliers, l'aîné réitéra sa question au sujet de l'ordre de mission, chose qui commençait à l'agacer plus qu'à l'intriguer.

« Ce serait à propos d'une Pierre dysfonctionnelle, confia Alphonse.

— Comment ça ?

— Comme tu le sais, il reste un petit groupe d'opposants qui ne souhaitent pas être ralliés à la patrie d'Amestris au profit d'un pays à part entière. L'un d'eux serait en possession d'un matériau étrange, possédant les mêmes caractéristiques qu'une pierre normale mais ne réalisant jamais de transmutations complètes. Ses propriétés n'ont pas été précisées dans l'ordre de mission.

— Je vois… Eh bien au moins, ça aurait le mérite de nous en apprendre un peu plus, même si je ne vois pas de rapport immédiat avec nos recherches…

— Ne prends pas cette mission à la légère, Ed, ça fait deux ans que tu n'as eu affaire à personne et l'alchimie d'Ishval est différente de celle que l'on a apprise » avertit le cadet, recommandation à laquelle son frère répondit par le silence.

L'aîné ne se montrait pas bavard, moins encore que d'habitude. Al, qui lui aussi était perturbé par le fait d'avoir affaire à une mission alors qu'il n'était officiellement pas encore Alchimiste d'Etat, en fit de même et finit par s'endormir au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes.

Ed l'enviait. Mais il se forçait à garder les yeux ouverts, de peur de faire face une nouvelle fois à ce rêve tellement étrange qu'il en devenait désagréable. S'il pouvait éviter d'y songer durant la journée, à défaut de ne pas pouvoir le faire la nuit… Il ne s'en priverait guère.

Pour la énième fois, il scruta attentivement ses mains à la recherche d'une quelconque évolution dans les deux dessins. Peu à peu, la curiosité commençait à l'emporter sur la peur après tout, quoi que ce fût, ce n'était peut-être pas mauvais.

Il y avait bel et bien un cercle sur chaque paume, mais inconsciemment, il n'osait croire que c'était… _Un cercle de transmutation._

Roy soupira de lassitude. Songeur et face à la vitre de son bureau, il ne pouvait s'empêcher – entre cinq dossiers d'inscription au concours d'Alchimiste, une dizaine d'ordres de mission à rédiger, un régiment à reconstituer, un ordre de recrutement à lire et à signer et autres réjouissances – de penser à ces deux garnements qui ne l'étaient plus tant que cela.

Il eut du mal à admettre qu'à présent, l'aîné Elric l'effrayait plus qu'autre chose notamment avec la découverte qu'il avait faite et dont il lui avait fait part. Il y avait évidemment un peu de chance là-dedans, mais Mustang avait l'intime conviction que si ce n'était pas le FullMetal, le secret aurait été gardé à jamais.

Il n'avait rien contre lui. Il ne suivait pas aveuglément l'armée, et Grumman le savait très bien. Mais Amestris touchait la Paix du doigt, enfin, et cette prospérité tant attendue risquait gros si le jeune Elric venait à tenter quelque chose contre cela. Certes, effacer des millions de mémoires n'était pas une chose des plus honnêtes, mais c'était la seule solution… Et désormais, le génie à l'origine de cette révolution alchimique était mort et avait emporté son secret dans la tombe.

La nuit tombait.

Une fois de plus, le Général se laissa submerger par sa légendaire et maladive procrastination et décida de sortir en ville se changer les idées. Hawkeye allait probablement lui faire sèchement remarquer sa négligence et lui rappeler ô combien il avait un jour convoité sa situation actuelle, que cela n'était pas prêt de durer s'il continuait ainsi et autres remarques vaseuses le lendemain matin au réfectoire, mais ça… Il y était habitué depuis qu'il la connaissait. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres suite à cette pensée, avant qu'il ne se lève pour enfiler son long manteau noir et ses gants de cuir.

Roy aimait admirer East City la nuit. Cette ville demeurait plus calme que Central et ce n'était pas plus mal il prenait alors le temps de la scruter dans tous les recoins et de souffler un peu dans ses endroits de prédilection sans que ce ne soit bondé. A peine sorti du QG, le vent, impitoyable, lui tranchait presque les joues et lui offrait de désagréables frissons. Il se mit en tête de se réchauffer avec un café dans un bar. Le militaire entra dans le premier qu'il eut trouvé sur son chemin.

L'ambiance lui plaisait déjà : la petite salle était calme, bercée par quelques éclats de voix, des rires discrets il lui arrivait même d'entendre quelques sanglots d'une quelconque femme trahie venue se consoler dans l'alcool et l'écoute. Il y faisait un peu sombre mais l'endroit demeurait éclairé par la présence humaine. Un vieux pianiste accompagnait un trompettiste dans sa balade envoûtante. Il régnait là une odeur presque désagréable d'alcool, de café et de parfum bon marché.

Sans plus s'attarder sur l'atmosphère unique de cette pièce, Roy s'avança vers le comptoir et demanda un café pas trop serré. Une jeune cliente brune vint s'installer sur un tabouret de cuir non loin de lui et lui adressa un sourire plus poli qu'aguicheur avant de commander un cocktail. Le militaire le lui rendit, toujours aussi satisfait du succès qu'il suscitait auprès de la gente féminine. Confiant, il interpella la barmaid pour lui annoncer qu'il « paierait la commande de la demoiselle ».

« Merci, murmura l'inconnue.

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Roy, enchanté.

— Vicky, ravie. »

Mustang élargit son sourire et serra la main de la jeune femme avec insistance. Elle n'allait probablement pas résister très longtemps, pensa-t-il, enthousiaste.

Durant cette soirée, il apprit qu'elle était une nouvelle venue à East City et qu'elle était originaire d'Aruego. Il lui affirma que son accent chantant lui allait merveilleusement. Elle rosit. Ce fut au moment où il allait lui proposer de la raccompagner chez elle, après avoir bu deux ou trois cocktails, qu'une main ferme se posa sur son épaule.

« Hawkeye ? Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?

— Suivez-moi je vous prie, Général. Ca fait plusieurs heures que je vous cherche.

— Et en quel honneur ? » s'exclama-t-il, outré.

La jolie brune laissa échapper un rire amusé lorsqu'elle vit les deux militaires s'en aller et ledit général lui offrir un dernier sourire maladroit.

Roy était partagé entre la colère et la honte. Il détestait se faire surprendre dans de telles situations par Riza Hawkeye. Quant à cette dernière, elle demeurait de marbre. Il se retint de dire quoi que ce soit lors du trajet, silencieux, et put enfin protester lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous deux dans le bureau de la jeune femme.

« Hawkeye, ça ne vous arriverait pas de vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde ?

— Si je n'étais pas venue, vous auriez traîné une bonne moitié de la nuit avec cette pauvre dame et vous vous seriez encore levé en retard le lendemain. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous vous êtes chamaillé avec son Excellence en personne tout à l'heure ? Voudriez-vous être rétrogradé ?

— Hawkeye… J'ai trente-trois ans, cessez de me parler comme si j'étais un adolescent pré-pubère ! J'ai mes responsabilités et je suis votre supérieur, vous n'avez pas à agir de la sorte. Voudriez-vous être sanctionnée ?

— Pour quelle raison ? Pour vous avoir évité une énième gueule de bois après votre dispute avec le Führer ? Ce n'est pas moi qui vous traite comme un gamin, mais vous qui en avez le comportement ! »

La blonde termina sa tirade presque en hurlant et ordonna à son supérieur de bien vouloir disposer. Ses yeux noisette, d'habitude aussi ternes que sereins, brillaient d'impatience et de rancune, ce que Mustang ne manqua pas de remarquer lorsqu'il s'en alla. Cependant, pris d'un élan de témérité, il passa une dernière fois sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et lui lança :

« Seriez-vous jalouse, mademoiselle ? »

Chose à laquelle elle répondit en sortant son arme et la pointant sur le nez de Roy, les joues légèrement rosies d'indignation ce dernier se pressa de fermer la porte, fier de son affront.

Il faisait encore nuit noire. Le sifflement du train annonçant son arrivée brisa le silence dans lequel il était plongé. Quelques lumières, insomniaque et lointaines, annonçaient l'entrée en la nouvelle terre d'Ishval. Le bruit fut suffisant pour réveiller tous les passagers, y compris les deux jeunes alchimistes.

Edward avait encore fait ce « foutu rêve » il en sortait complètement épuisé.

« Bien dormi, frangin ? lui demanda Al.

— Pas vraiment, non » admit l'aîné.

Lorsqu'ils récupérèrent leurs bagages et sortirent dans un bain de vent glacé, on leur donna de plus amples instructions ils allaient être logés dans le QG ishvali de l'armée – dont la construction venait d'être achevée et seraient emmenés sur le lieu du crime le lendemain après-midi.

« Le crime ?

— Oui, un crime, répondit un militaire. Cette histoire a fait des dégâts matériaux et surtout des morts… Enfin, pas ceux que l'on pense.

— A ce propos monsieur, vous savez pourquoi son Excellence était au QG de l'Est hier… Sans être indiscrets ? demanda Al. »

L'homme fit un rapide signe de tête négatif et Alphonse se promit alors de poser la question à son supérieur une fois rentrés à East City.

Le trajet depuis la gare, elle aussi fraîchement construite, se fit en silence. Ed, toujours aussi mal réveillé, tentait de déceler une éventuelle évolution du mystérieux dessin sur chacune de ses paumes, mais l'obscurité l'en empêchait.

_« Plus que… Plus que trois. »_

Ce phénomène semblait arriver à son terme et le blond redoutait la suite des évènements.

_« A toi de les poser, Trisha, tu veux ? »_

Le tonnerre se mit à gronder et la pluie à tomber. Les militaires furent vite trempés, y compris les deux Elric. Edward, encore emprisonné dans les brumes du sommeil qu'il venait de quitter, ne cessait de fixer ses mains malgré l'obscurité.

Quelques éclairs fendirent le ciel d'encre et éclairèrent en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde son champ de vision. Ed s'arrêta, dans l'espoir de voir apparaître un nouveau rai de lumière. Son vœu fut exaucé et ce qu'il aperçut sur ses mains le foudroya de stupeur.

« Qu'est-ce que…

— Ed, dépêche-toi au lieu de traîner ! »

L'aîné s'exécuta et pour une raison qui lui restait obscure, il se promit de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit, pas même son petit frère. Quant à ce qu'il en pensait… Il y réfléchirait plus tard.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin.

« Je ne comprends pas comment ce nouveau QG peut être aussi grand et sophistiqué alors qu'il n'y a aucun chemin d'accès si ce n'est la marche… » remarqua Ed.

Le bâtiment surpassait de loin celui d'East City. Le nouveau gouvernement s'étant promis de faire d'Ishval une nouvelle plateforme industrielle et il était à la hauteur des attentes pour le moment. Le QG était composé de trois bâtiments, tous immaculés. De larges baies vitrées formaient de grosses stries horizontales et illuminées par la multitude de lampadaires disposés avec une précision impeccable. On retrouvait même une aire dédiée à garer les camions militaires, dont on devinait neuf le goudron luisant. Une allée faite de dalles rousses menait à l'entrée.

« Cela ne fait que quatre ans que la décision de transformer cette région a été prise. Si le pays veut faire les choses correctement, alors il lui faut prendre son temps. »

Un grand homme basané et au crâne rasé avait répondu au FullMetal de sa voix profonde et grave. Ce dernier ne distinguait pas encore ses yeux et se demandait s'il était originaire d'Ishval. Son aura avait quelque chose de… _captivant._

« Je suis Commandant, reprit l'inconnu. J'aurai l'honneur de partager un appartement avec vous. »

Bien que ses mots fussent polis, Ed décela une pointe de dédain lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer le mot _honneur_ avec une légère insistance. Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes le FullMetal mit rapidement cela sur le compte de la fatigue et de la stupeur qui ne l'avait pas encore quitté. Il entendit Alphonse demander s'ils allaient être séparés, et le grand homme lui répondit par l'affirmative, expliquant que chaque militaire devait être en présence d'un alchimiste pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité – d'où la nécessité de convoquer le plus d'alchimistes possible à cette mission. Le jeune frère lui fit alors remarquer que malgré les grandes connaissances d'Edward en alchimie, celui-ci était incapable de transmuter la moindre brindille. Le soldat répondit que c'était bien pour cela qu'il avait demandé à être dans le même appartement que lui.

Ed haussa les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. L'homme avait dit cela sur le ton de la conversation, sans méchanceté, sans plaisanterie. L'aîné Elric se demandait comment allait se dérouler le séjour en compagnie de cet étrange homme.

« Pardonnez-moi, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Blanca. Commandant Blanca. »

Ils étaient désormais entrés et tous les militaires soupirèrent de soulagement et de bien-être. Edward se dépêcha de s'approcher d'Alphonse et ce dernier lui murmura qu'il pouvait faire une croix sur ses recherches pour le moment.

« On a été vraiment cons de penser qu'on serait dans le même appartement… Mustang, lui, au moins, s'arrangeait toujours !

— Et toi qui disais le détester, ria Alphonse avant de retrouver une mine grave. Si tu découvres quoi que ce soit – même si je doute que le temps nous le permettrait – dis-le moi quand tu pourras et notre mémoire sera suffisante pour le moment. Je n'avais pas prévu non plus qu'on serait séparés, mais on fera avec. Tout va bien ?

— Oui oui » répondit évasivement Ed.

Les deux frères se saluèrent et chacun partit de son côté. L'aîné se pressa de rejoindre Blanca et put constater qu'il n'avait pas les yeux rouges. Il se risqua à lui demander son origine.

« Mes parents venaient de la région la plus au Sud d'Aruego, mais m'ont donné naissance ici. »

Le blond acquiesça en silence et ils arrivèrent bientôt devant l'appartement qui leur était attribué. Ed décida d'aller se coucher directement, fatigué du voyage. Et puis, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir affaire à cet homme. Bien qu'il fût d'une politesse et d'une élégance inégalées, il ne ressentait pas l'envie d'entamer une quelconque discussion avec lui.

Edward n'avait pas encore jeté d'œil à ses paumes, trop occupé et surtout trop effrayé. Il put enfin le faire lorsqu'il se déshabilla et se glissa dans son lit, laissant sa lampe de chevet allumée.

Effectivement, il ne s'était pas trompé. Il y avait bien deux cercles, tous deux entrecoupés du symbole inconnu qu'il avait découvert à West City. Et à l'intérieur de chacun se trouvaient deux symboles basiques de l'alchimie : ceux du _tout_. Ils pointaient dans deux directions opposés. Edward ignorait la signification de ces cercles, encore jamais vus. Et surtout… _Pourquoi ?_

Il avait enfin renoncé à l'alchimie, il l'avait donnée en l'échange de la vie d'Alphonse et c'était très bien ainsi. Même si les débuts ont été difficiles, il s'y était fait et la disparition de ce pouvoir sonnait le début d'une nouvelle existence. Il comprit enfin ce que faisaient ses parents – car oui, c'était bien d'eux qu'il rêvait chaque nuit – et de quoi ils parlaient : ils reconstruisaient sa porte, dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Pourquoi ? Hoheneim était mort sans autre intention que celle de mourir et de laisser ses fils vivre comme ils le pourraient. Etaient-ils au courant de ce qui avait été fait aux Amestrians ?

Et même si c'était le cas, cela méritait-il vraiment qu'il revienne sur sa décision ?

Le blond soupira. Bien sûr. La mémoire d'Amestris valait bien plus que ses pauvres mains. Tout reposait sur elles, à présent. Il voulait réparer les dégâts et ses parents n'avaient fait que l'aider.

Bien sûr.

_« Mon fils… Tu as tout dans les mains. Alors fais en sorte de ne pas devenir néant. »_

Edward avait fini par s'endormir sur le dos, le visage couvert de ses mains et les joues humides.

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pleuré. Etais-je heureux, étais-je triste… Je ne sais toujours pas. J'avais simplement l'impression que toute ma vie ne rimait plus à rien. J'étais heureux d'en avoir tiré des leçons et elles se sont finalement avérées inutiles. Un nouvel avenir s'était dessiné sur mes mains. Un avenir dont je ne voulais pas, mais ai-je vraiment eu le choix ?_

_Hohenheim devait probablement savoir que j'étais la seule personne capable de tout réparer. Je ne savais pas encore comment, mais peu importait._

_J'allais finir par le savoir et le regretter. »_

**Hagane no Sumi**

**Encre d'acier**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Aveuglante, la lumière

**Guikat Salut à toi ! Je suis contente que de ton côté tu n'aies pas oublié cette fanfiction. J'ai dû suspendre mes publications à cause d'une année universitaire bien chargée et aussi, disons-le, d'un manque d'inspiration. Et je l'avais jamais remarqué avant mais xD J'ai une longueur d'avance sur fffr par rapport à ici ! Enfin là c'est plus le cas... Bref merci de ne pas avoir oublié l'histoire)**

**Note aux lecteurs je ne sais pas du tout diable pourquoi, mais il semble que la plupart de mes points-virgules entre autres se soient fait la malle -_- je suis désolée ! Si ça vous gêne dans votre lecture, la bonne version est sur fffr et mon pseudo y est Nayra. Bonne lecture malgré tout !**

_« Cette nuit-là, j'avais étrangement bien dormi. Vous connaissez l'effet des larmes… Une fois sèches, elles sont soporifiques. Je profitai enfin d'une nuit reposante, sans rêves, sans cauchemars, sans rien d'autre qu'un doux néant. Je me demande si Hohenheim y était pour quelque chose… »_

« Monsieur Elric… Monsieur Elric ? Le petit-déjeuner a été servi au réfectoire. Dépêchez-vous, nous partons bientôt sur le terrain. »

Edward avait saisi un mot sur cinq, tels que Elric petit-déjeuner dépêcher mais cela lui avait suffi pour émerger de sa brume matinale et se préparer. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient peu à peu. Le grand homme noir, Ishval, les cercles, son père. Il devait se presser de parler à son petit frère.

Puis en fait… Non, il ne dirait rien. Rien du tout, rien, rien, rien. Il allait garder ça pour lui et n'allait pas impliquer Al là-dedans.

A présent qu'il était sorti de la douche et qu'il se dirigeait vers le réfectoire, Ed, pris par la curiosité et seul dans les couloirs Bianca était déjà parti, probablement lassé par l'attente fixa à nouveau ses paumes. Allait-il tenter de… Non, c'est ridicule, il ne savait même pas si ces cercles fonctionnaient comme son ancienne alchimie. Oh, et puis, il n'avait rien à perdre. Il joignit ses mains puis les posa sur l'une des portes de bois à sa gauche, concentré.

Rien ne se produisit. Le FullMetal répéta l'opération.

Rien.

Un sourire tristement amusé naquit sur ses lèvres.

« N'importe quoi… »

Ca ne fonctionnait pas. Il hallucinait probablement depuis plusieurs jours, l'absence de Winry et la reprise de son service dans l'armée le travaillaient énormément. Il allait voir un médecin à son retour à East City et ce dernier lui prescrirait des bricoles aux plantes censées apaiser son esprit tordu.

Tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Pourtant, il ressentait une pointe d'amertume… Peut-être parce qu'au fond, retrouver son alchimie ne lui était pas de refus. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait exactement et tout ça commençait à l'énerver passablement.

« Oh, frangin ! »

Ed tourna la tête à l'appel de son petit frère, qui visiblement était de meilleure humeur que lui.

« Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

— Etrangement, oui.

— Etrangement ? Tu dormais mal ces derniers jours ?

— J'avoue, oui, j'étais un peu préoccupé par tout ce qui se passait admit l'aîné.

Ce dernier se retint de dire quoi que ce soit au sujet de ses étranges hallucinations et garda le silence tout le long du repas.

Plus tard, les deux Elric apprirent que depuis quelques semaines, la population Ishvali était victime d'une famine et d'une pénurie d'animaux domestiques. Les familles se nourrissaient alors presque exclusivement de légumes et de pain et s'affaiblissaient de jour en jour. Tout cela avait été causé par la disparition inexpliquée de bœufs, moutons, lapins et autres denrées vivantes.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous foutre, à nous, alchimistes… Enfin je veux dire, corrigea Edward en sentant le regard inquiétant de Blanca sur lui, je comprends bien la situation critique, mais en quoi l'alchimie pourrait y faire quelque chose ?

— Il apparaît que des pierres philosophales contrefaites circulent dans l'hôpital de la région. Seulement, au lieu de guérir les malades, elle leur octroie une toute autre maladie, et ainsi de suite. Le personnel de l'hôpital ne semble pas penser que le souci vient de là. De plus, ils ne savent pas qu'il y a besoin de sacrifices d'êtres vivants pour réaliser une pierre… Et au vu des derniers chiffres démographiques, personne n'a été affecté en dehors des hôpitaux, expliqua le grand homme.

— Nous pensons qu'il y a une possibilité pour que la pierre soit défectueuse parce que les sacrifices n'étaient pas humains, mais animaux, termina un alchimiste.

— C'est de la folie… commenta Alphonse.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, il nous faut retrouver ces fausses pierres et surtout le ou les alchimistes à l'origine de tout ça. »

Bien qu'il fût sidéré par un tel procédé de transmutation, Ed n'en demeurait pas plus surpris. Il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir si cela fonctionnait et heureusement, d'ailleurs mais aujourd'hui, il en avait la confirmation. Cette mission l'intéressait de plus en plus…

« Et comment se déroulera l'excursion ? Par où comptez-vous commencer ? fit Ed à Blanca en chemin, lorsque celui-ci lui demanda de le raccompagner au dortoir pour se préparer et commencer les fouilles dès à présent.

— Pour l'instant nous allons nous contenter d'interroger les habitants de cette ville, qui est apparemment la plus touchée.

— Mais ça va nous prendre des siècles… soupira le blond.

— Pourquoi ? demanda le militaire avec une pointe de reproche dans sa voix profonde. Vous êtes alchimiste d'Etat depuis un bout de temps maintenant, ce genre de situation ne devrait plus vous surprendre. »

Edward, encore intimidé malgré lui par la carrure imposante laissant supposer une force sans égale, préféra ignorer la leçon de morale que tentait de lui inculquer son interlocuteur. Tout ne s'annonçait pas vraiment comme prévu. Winry à Resembool pour une durée indéterminée, des hallucinations qui en plus de gâcher toutes ses nuits, lui avaient conféré de faux et stupides espoirs… C'était de pire en pire, mais il n'allait pas se laisser abattre. Il prendrait cette mission à cœur, ferait de son mieux et surtout au plus vite pour enfin aspirer à des occupations plus intéressantes et à ne plus se faire un sang d'encre sur le sort de l'héritière Rockbell.

« Partez sans moi, Commandant, je vous rejoindrai. »

Après le départ de son co-équipier, Ed s'autorisa enfin à s'affaler sur le fauteuil du petit appartement, si neuf et si ferme qu'il fit rapidement souffrir ses lombes. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, mais il avait besoin de décompresser, là, tout de suite, même si cela ne devait durer que quelques minutes.

Que s'était-il passé ? De quoi avait-il peur ? Il ne le savait pas, et ses yeux considérèrent son ignorance comme un prétexte suffisant pour se mettre à pleurer.

Sans s'en apercevoir, Edward leva lentement ses mains et les entrechoqua désespérément, comme dans l'espoir inconscient que quelque chose se produise, n'importe quoi, quelque chose. Le geste se répéta inlassablement et inconsciemment, tandis que ses larmes, pourtant bien présentes et désireuses de s'enfuir de ce regard désespéré, continuaient de tournoyer au bas de ses yeux, comme pour forcer l'or de ses pupilles à continuer de briller malgré tout.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'y croie… »

Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son alchimie une seconde fois et la terrible sensation d'avoir été nargué par son propre inconscient, encore avide de sa merveilleuse science oubliée, pour le punir d'avoir voulu vivre dans un monde meilleur sans sa plus grande réussite mais aussi son plus cuisant échec. Les larmes ne tombaient toujours pas. Elles semblaient même retourner de l'endroit d'où elles s'étaient enfuies, et le temps, quand à lui, semblait figé. L'ex-alchimiste s'efforça grandement à se relever et à rejoindre le Commandant. Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe pensa-t-il fort.

A sa grande surprise, lorsqu'il sortit du petit appartement, le susmentionné n'avait même pas atteint le bout du couloir. Peut-être s'était-il arrêté pour l'attendre, pensa Ed.

« Si c'était pour cette poignée de secondes, j'aurais pu vous attendre, FullMetal fit la voix de Blanca, qui s'était réellement arrêté cette fois et qui avait probablement entendu les deux ou trois pas du blond.

Edward eut un instant d'incompréhension, puis se persuada que les quelques secondes qu'il avait passé sur ce fauteuil, abandonné à lui-même, lui avaient semblé longues à cause de son état moral.

La langue de Roy claqua d'impatience, attirant le regard interrogateur de Riza vers le sien.

« Vous vouliez me voir, Général, je suis tout ouïe indiqua poliment cette dernière pour faire comprendre à son supérieur qu'il serait temps de prendre la parole et de la laisser travailler ensuite.

Ledit Général détourna les yeux, comme s'il ne se sentait pas capable de s'exprimer convenablement. Il devait tout lui dire, mais il ne savait pas encore si cela allait changer grand-chose…

« Les Elric savent tout.

— J'ai deviné, répondit Hawkeye. Comme vous avez oublié de prévenir les gardes à l'entrée, ils ont eu affaire à eux et cela m'a suffi à conclure qu'il ne se passerait pas énormément de temps avant qu'ils ne devinent, même si cela leur semble absurde. »

Roy fut gêné devant le raisonnement de Riza mais se garda bien de l'exprimer par une quelconque mimique, même infime.

« Comment Edward a réagi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Mal.

— Ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il reste les bras croisés, vous le connaissez mieux que moi-même.

— Je sais. Mais il n'a aucun moyen d'agir, et Alphonse ne le suivra pas docilement comme dans leur enfance. Alphonse est adulte et réfléchi, maintenant. »

Riza exprima son approbation par un silence avant de se lever, de s'incliner poliment et de disposer. Quant à Mustang, il serra fermement ses poings enfouis dans ses habituels gants immaculés.

« Pardon, FullMetal. Mais je suis finalement le seul à pouvoir changer les choses, et je ne le ferai jamais. Pardon. »

Les militaires et alchimistes ne tardèrent pas à commencer leur enquête. Pendant que certains interrogeaient la population avec insistance, d'autres s'affairaient à fouiller le peu de ruines qu'il restait de l'ancien Ishval. Ed et Al firent de ces derniers, et ne furent pas mécontents de se retrouver réunis. Sous le regard intense de Bianca, l'aîné des Elric ne se gêna point pour rejoindre son frère et continuer les fouilles avec lui.

« Il faut qu'on s'applique, Al, plus vite nous aurons terminé, plus vite nous rentrerons.

— Winry te manque ? sourit Alphonse.

— Là n'est pas la question et ce n'est pas drôle, ajouta le Fullmetal face à la mine rieuse de son interlocuteur. Je lui avais promis une semaine. Elle va devoir rester seule au moins trois fois plus longtemps. J'ai peur qu'elle fasse une connerie, Al, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle est fragile depuis la mort de mamie, même si elle tente de le dissimuler. »

Alphonse acquiesça en silence. Leur discussion fut interrompue par l'un des militaires, rappelant à tout le monde que tout débris animal était à examiner et que la fausse pierre pouvait ne pas être rouge comme la véritable. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, pensa Ed. Ou bien l'inverse, puisqu'au final ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ce dernier soupira de mécontentement.

Après plusieurs heures de fouille minutieuse, Ed s'octroya enfin une petite pause et s'avachit contre l'un des rochers du site de ruines. Tel un automatisme, il porta ses paumes de main à son visage pour le rafraîchir, mais il stoppa son geste quelques secondes lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les cercles n'avaient pas disparus. Etait-il donc condamné à voir cette ignominie jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Father avait-il eu le temps de lui faire ce petit cadeau avant de disparaître à jamais ? Le nombre de questions inutiles augmentèrent dans son esprit, chacune accompagnée de son lot d'exaspération. Combien de temps allait-il tenir ?

« Psst, Ed. »

Ce dernier releva le visage à l'appel discret de son frère, qui lui fit signe de s'approcher.

« Tu crois que ça pourrait… chuchota Alphonse.

L'aîné aperçut rapidement un fragment de ce qui pourrait être une pierre précieuse, plus clair qu'un saphir mais plus sombre qu'un lapis lazuli, avant qu'Al ne le dissimule à nouveau rapidement. Ed comprit qu'il ne voulait pas partager sa découverte avec les militaires. Ils pouvaient régler l'affaire à eux deux beaucoup plus rapidement en prenant des risques que l'armée ne prendrait jamais et ils ne devaient pas laisser passer l'opportunité de travailler sur un objet aussi précieux à l'alchimie. Mais il s'emballait probablement trop ce n'était certainement rien de plus qu'un vulgaire caillou… Cependant il avait cette délicieuse sensation de voir l'enquête évoluer, et même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, cela suffisait à le soulager un peu. Cette pensée lui redonna la force nécessaire pour terminer la journée de fouille.

« C'est débile, on aurait dû tenter de transmuter discrètement quelque chose avec cette pierre, décréta Alphonse le soir venu dans un coin obscur de la cour arrière du QG, en compagnie d'Edward.

— Il y a une chance infinitésimale que ce caillou soit une pierre philosophale, renchérit ce dernier.

— J'ai même pas envie de tenter quoi que ce soit tellement c'est ridicule. »

Les deux Elric en revenaient à peine de leur stupidité comment avaient-ils pu ramasser un caillou au hasard et être persuadés que c'était une pierre miraculeuse ? Même le plus sot des enfants leur rirait au nez. Edward pouffa de rire.

« Bon allez, on essaie ? fit-il, hilare.

Al joignit nonchalamment ses mains et les plaqua sur le sol où y était dessiné un cercle de transmutation dans le but de transmuter un morceau de bois en or, ce qui était en temps normal tout à fait impossible. Le résultat fut sans appel.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Le fragment de bois, dans un éclair aveuglant, devint non point de l'or mais un tout autre métal du cuivre. Non seulement cela était impossible, mais en plus cela ne correspondait en rien au cercle dessiné.

Edward avait l'esprit trop confus pour se demander si cela était un coup de chance incroyable ou s'il existait dans ce bas monde un instinct d'alchimiste inné. Les deux frères sursautèrent violemment lorsqu'une voix grave susurra à leur oreille :

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Al fit brusquement face à Bianca, déjà prêt à s'écrier que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait quand Ed l'interrompit.

« Est-ce que ça vous regarde ? fit-il avec une nuance de défi dans la voix.

— Non, je suis juste curieux, répondit cyniquement le militaire.

— On préfère ne rien dire, je fais des recherches personnelles avec Al et…

— J'ai vu votre transmutation. Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ? »

Edward se releva en même temps que Bianca et put ainsi lui faire face, distinguant ses traits devenus effrayants sous la lueur des réverbères. Il décida de jouer la carte de la franchise… A sa manière.

« Nous découvrons en même temps que vous, je vous assure.

— Je sais. Ce que je vous reproche, c'est de ne pas l'avoir fait devant tous les militaires. Vous rendez-vous compte que vous avez ruiné un jour entier de recherches ? Que pendant ce temps-là, l'hécatombe continue ? Pourquoi l'avez-vous gardée pour vous ? »

Bianca pencha son visage vers celui d'Edward, tandis que le cadet restait toujours assis à terre tout en observant la scène avec grande inquiétude.

« Qui êtes-vous vraiment, Edward Elric ? »

Un silence s'ensuivit, où le blond tenta de ne laisser transparaître aucun signe d'angoisse.

« Le Fullmetal Alchemist.

— Vous n'êtes pas alchimiste. Vous êtes un escroc doublé d'un traitre. Vous êtes censé avoir réintégré l'ordre des Alchimistes sans même pouvoir transmuter et vous nous mettez des bâtons dans les roues. Croyez-vous que le Général Mustang ne vous attendait pas au tournant ? »

Edward comprit et se sentit terriblement idiot. Mustang avait tout prévu, avait avisé Bianca de le surveiller dans ses recherches et faute d'attention, il était à présent pris la main dans le sac. Al se leva à son tour et prit la parole.

« Edward a sacrifié son bras et sa jambe pour moi. Il a sacrifié son alchimie pour la Terre entière. J'ai préféré vivre sans corps afin d'atteindre ce but plutôt que de mourir simplement. Comment osez-vous nous qualifier d'escrocs ? Avez-vous fait un millième de ce que nous avons fait ? Nos desseins ne sont et ne seront jamais mauvais, quoi que nous ayons accompli.

— J'ai du mal à croire que vous ayez de bonnes intentions en laissant certains mourir. Peut-être que cette fois vous vous trompez.

— Ouais, peut-être, appuya Edward avant de se tourner vers Al. ALPHONSE, COURS ! »

Une course-poursuite maladroite débuta dans l'obscurité, faisant heurter les trois hommes à divers obstacles et crevasses et manquant de les faire tomber. Bianca, qui semblait avoir prévu ce scénario, ne tarda pas à être suivi par d'autres militaires afin de tenter de rattraper les frères Elric. Alphonse demanda à son frère, haletant, ce qui lui avait pris ce à quoi celui-ci répondit d'un hochement de tête négatif, voulant probablement dire qu'il n'en savait rien. Comme d'habitude, il avait agi sur un coup de tête mal placé. Al aurait voulu soupirer à cet instant précis, mais il était déjà occupé à s'essouffler dans cette course de dératés.

La cavale les mena rapidement à l'endroit des premières fouilles. Tous durent ralentir leur rythme effréné à cause des gravats et d'autres obstacles se faisant de plus en plus nombreux. Les frères Elric comprirent rapidement qu'il s'agissait désormais de se cacher et d'esquiver le moindre militaire plutôt que de continuer à courir sans but précis. Soudain, dans la faible lueur émanant des lointains lampadaires, Alphonse manqua de trébucher sous l'effet de la surprise Edward avait lancé l'étrange et précieuse pierre en direction des militaires.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? lui lança Al.

— Viens par-là ! répliqua le Fullmetal en tirant la manche de son petit frère derrière un reste de mur en mortier.

Le geste d'Ed avait eu le mérite non négligeable compte tenu de la situation de surprendre tout autant les militaires et de les ralentir, ce qui leur permettait de se cacher rapidement dans un endroit des plus sombres. Ed s'écria précipitamment :

« C'est cette pierre que vous voulez ? Soit, prenez-la et on en reste là !

— Certainement pas ! rétorqua Bianca de sa voix tonitruante.

Edward s'attendait à cette réponse. Mais il faisait encore assez sombre pour leur permettre d'être en sécurité pendant quelques minutes, bien que des pas et des éclats de voix se mirent à retentir un peu partout autour d'eux, signe que les militaires s'étaient déjà lancés à leur recherche en tentant probablement de trouver l'endroit d'où provenait sa voix. Avant qu'Al ne pose une quelconque question, Ed lui chuchota fébrilement qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix pour faire diversion et que de toute manière, si la pierre avait été trouvée aussi facilement, c'est qu'elle n'était pas la seule et unique ici.

« Al, tu devrais peut-être transmuter les gravats autour de nous pour nous encercler et rester en sécurité.

— Tu oublies qu'il y a probablement des alchimistes parmi les militaires ici. Transmuter quelque chose ne ferait que trahir notre cachette »

Le cadet entendit son frère pousser un juron puis demeurer silencieux. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes. Bien qu'ils fussent tous les deux encore essoufflés, ils se forcèrent à retenir leur respiration du mieux qu'ils purent. La brise nocturne les fit frissonner et ils se retinrent encore un peu plus pour rester immobiles.

Un militaire bondit tout à coup devant eux et heurta la jambe d'Alphonse, qui ne put retenir un soupir de douleur.

« _Ils sont là !_ »

Le cœur d'Edward rata quelques battements et son corps commença à ruisseler de sueur froide. Les deux frères se levèrent le plus rapidement possible, et malgré la poigne féroce enserrant l'avant-bras du Fullmetal, celui-ci parvint à s'en dégager grâce à l'aide d'Al qui l'avait tiré de toutes ses forces. Le fait d'avancer à l'aveuglette parmi les ruines tout en entendant les pas précipités derrière eux leur fit perdre leur dernier espoir de fuite possible. Ed poussa un juron à nouveau. Les deux frères étaient bien déterminés à se battre jusqu'au bout, même si c'était peine perdue. L'aîné trébucha sur une brique et s'étala par terre il ne se passa pas longtemps avant que deux mains vinrent l'aplatir encore un peu plus sur le sol poussiéreux et irrégulier. Al fut lui aussi pris au piège à quelques dizaines de centimètres de là.

C'était terminé. De toute évidence, Edward n'eut pas une fraction de seconde pour penser à ce qui les attendait désormais. La colère de Mustang, la perte de leurs grades, et surtout la garantie qu'aucune de leurs recherches n'aboutiraient, la fin de leur quête et la certitude que jamais ils n'avanceraient plus dans le domaine de l'alchimie. Tout était terminé.

Sans réfléchir et dans un geste de dépit, Ed frappa de ses mains et plaqua violemment ses paumes par terre.

L'impensable se produisit. Sous l'effet de la panique et du désespoir, Ed n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait autour de lui et _en lui_. Deux puissants rais de lumière, sortis de l'endroit où il avait posé ses mains quelques instants auparavant, vinrent l'aveugler. Dans le même temps, un son strident venant de nulle part manqua de lui transpercer les tympans, le tout mettant à mal ses sens de l'ouïe et de la vue et lui offrant une migraine lancinante en l'espace de quelques secondes. Les exclamations d'Alphonse et des militaires semblaient de plus en plus confuses et lointaines…

Puis plus rien.

Un silence précieux régnait dans le grand salon de la luxueuse demeure Armstrong, parfois rompu par le bruit d'une tasse en somptueuse porcelaine de Xing se posant sur la table d'acajou ou par les soupirs néanmoins discrets de la jeune femme y prenant son thé. Ce n'était en aucun cas signe de lassitude chez elle mais bien de satisfaction et de plénitude d'esprit. Olivia eut l'ombre d'un sourire, croisa ses jambes sous l'imposante table et releva d'un doigt une de ses longues mèches dorées barrant un visage aussi froid que splendide.

Le bruit de la lourde porte s'ouvrant la fit se retourner.

« Oh ! Quelle surprise ! Comment va ? Que nous vaut cette visite ?

— Tu poses bien trop de questions, comme à ton habitude, Alex. »

Ce dernier s'attendit à cette réponse, malgré tout. Le militaire, dont chacun des muscles semblaient saucissonnés étroitement dans l'uniforme bleu nuit, vint s'asseoir face à sa sœur et l'observa intensément.

« Je venais prendre des nouvelles de nos parents, mais visiblement ils sont absents.

— Ils sont partis en voyage et reviendront dans deux jours. Si tu souhaites les attendre ici, tu sais que tu es la bienvenue.

— Tant pis pour cette fois, j'ai des obligations qui m'attendent à la frontière et je repars demain dès l'aube. »

Olivia but la dernière gorgée de thé et après un silence, elle reprit :

« Quelles sont les nouvelles par ici ?

— J'ai entendu dire que les frères Elric étaient de retour parmi nous. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'aller les saluer ni d'en savoir plus. En ce moment-même, ils sont déjà en mission.

— …Pardon ? »

La blonde écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Alors comme ça, Mustang n'en avait encore fait qu'à sa tête… Elle l'avait pourtant mis en garde sur les conséquences qu'aurait son geste. Cela faisait près de sept ans qu'il connaissait les deux alchimistes, et il parvenait encore à les sous-estimer.

« Je lui avais pourtant dit de pas céder…

— Tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu contre tous les vents ? risqua Alex. Nous savons tous de quoi Edward et Alphonse Elric sont capables, et nous en avons eu la démonstration ultime il y a quatre ans. Mais la seule chose qu'ils souhaitent, c'est de poursuivre leur quête vers le savoir.

— Tu es si niais ! Penses-tu que le savoir n'est pas dangereux ? Toute chose en excès devient une menace. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

_D'ailleurs,_ pensa-t-elle, _cette conversation n'aura peut-être jamais existé, en réalité._

Edward reprenait progressivement conscience. Ses coudes lui faisaient encore mal à cause de sa chute quelques instants auparavant. Quelques instants ? Une éternité ? Il avait vaguement l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des mois entiers. Mais que lui était-il arrivé ?

Sa migraine venue de nulle part avait au moins le mérite d'avoir quasiment disparu. Il lui fallut un effort phénoménal avant de pouvoir entrouvrir ses yeux et de deviner, malgré sa vision encore floue, qu'il faisait plein jour et que visiblement il était allongé au calme. Peut-être avait-il perdu conscience pendant un bon moment, pensait-il. Mais à en juger du lit doux et propre où il était étalé de tout son long, Ed demeurait heureux que l'on ait pris soin d_'un traitre comme lui_.

Un bruit métallique familier lui vint aux oreilles tandis qu'il essayait toujours de distinguer nettement les murs de la pièce où il se trouvait alors comme ça, il était déjà de retour à Resembool…

« Il n'ont pas perdu de temps, ces fumiers tenta-t-il d'articuler mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un borborygme rauque et ensommeillé.

Lorsqu'il put enfin avoir la vision nette, il se trouvait effectivement dans sa chambre. Les éclats de voix d'Alphonse et Winry lui parvinrent aux tympans. Ne prêtant pas attention à ses quelques plaies et hématomes, Ed se leva d'un bond, enfila une chemise et un pantalon traînant au pied de son lit et dévala les escaliers.

« L'hiver est vraiment glacial cette année, j'ai eu pas mal de commandes, donc… Oh tiens, tu t'es enfin levé ? s'interrompit la blonde, debout dans la cuisine.

— Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? demanda le Fullmetal.

— Une dizaine d'heures, comme d'habitude… Pourquoi ? fit le cadet, assis quant à lui devant la table en bois.

Ed demeura silencieux quelques instants.

« Tu n'as rien ? J'ai quelques bleus à cause d'hier soir. Sacrées enflures ! tenta-t-il.

— Edward… Tu vas bien ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Où êtes-vous allés ? gronda Winry.

L'aîné Elric, les sourcils désormais franchement froncés, se demanda si tout ça n'était pas qu'un cauchemar on ne peut plus réel. Mais comment expliquer ses égratignures ? Et pourquoi étaient-ils à Resembool ?

« Quel jour sommes-nous ? risqua Ed une dernière fois.

— Nous sommes le cinq. Le cinq Novembre. »

La réaction de l'ex-alchimiste ne se fit pas attendre, sans manquer de surprendre son frère et son amie d'enfance. Ses jambes se dérobèrent et il s'effondra sur ses genoux, atterré, choqué.

_« FullMetal, j'ai un œil sur toi. N'oublie pas que tu fais partie de l'armée et que tu dois la servir. En aucun cas tes recherches ne doivent lui nuire, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus sous l'emprise de l'homonculus originel. »_

_« Des choses immatérielles peuvent s'échanger ! »_

_« On nous cache quelque chose et vu l'ampleur du phénomène… Il faut s'attendre à pire. »_

_« Par ici, Hohenheim… »_

Tout s'éclairait. Il avait réussi. Plus besoin de pierre philosophale, plus besoin de recherches. La clé du mystère était entre ses mains… Gravée dessus, même.

Mais là n'était pas la question. Certes, le fait qu'il découvre tout cela aussi subitement contribuait à son état de choc, cependant le problème était en réalité tout autre.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai donné ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai… _perdu ?_

— Allô, Ed, réveille-toi ! De quoi t'as bien pu cauchemarder pour être dans un tel état ? s'écria Winry. Tout va bien, va prendre ta douche et nous t'attendrons pour le petit-déjeuner. Et ça fait deux jours que je te demande de faire ta valise pour East City, d'ailleurs ! Ne t'imagine pas que je t'aiderai »

Edward fondit en larmes, désespéré, ne cessant de se répéter qu'est-ce que j'ai perdu… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? ». Al, se rendant compte que son frère n'était pas dans son état normal, l'aida à se relever et monta à l'étage avec lui. Que devait faire Ed ? Tout lui dire ? Se taire ? Et surtout… Comment découvrir cette chose immatérielle qui lui a été volée afin de le renvoyer à deux semaines plus tôt ? Etait-ce une durée suffisante pour qu'il l'ait échangée involontairement contre quelque chose de précieux ? Le blond l'espérait. Car de toute évidence, selon lui, plus il remonterait dans le temps, plus importantes seraient ses pertes.

« Frangin ? l'interpella Al.

Ils étaient désormais tous deux assis sur le lit d'Edward, encore en désordre.

« Frangin. »

Alphonse sentait que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas chez son frère, et que visiblement, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Mais cela ne lui coûtait rien de tenter de lui arracher ne seraient-ce que quelques mots, afin qu'il ne s'inquiète plus. Ed semblait différent. Alors que la veille, il fût encore débordant d'énergie et enthousiaste à l'idée de reprendre ses recherches ce matin-là, il semblait vidé de toute énergie, atterré, désemparé. Après quelques minutes de silence, ce dernier daigna enfin à relever la tête vers son cadet, les yeux encore humides.

« Nous n'avons plus de recherches à faire, Al.

— Comment… Mais tu me disais tout l'inverse hier !

— C'est terminé. J'ai trouvé la solution. »

Ed s'était résigné à tout raconter à son frère. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, les yeux ambrés de son cadet s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise et de l'incrédulité. C'est ainsi qu'il sut ce qu'il devait se passer durant les jours qui suivraient, qu'ils découvriraient l'erreur de l'armée et qu'ils se feraient lamentablement piéger par cette dernière après leur première tentative de découverte concernant une pierre philosophale atypique. Et de là, plus rien. Deux rais de lumière, puis le trou noir.

« Voilà… C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé ici. Regarde, j'ai toujours des hématomes de notre course-poursuite indiqua Ed en relevant la manche de sa chemise afin de montrer son bras à son petit frère.

Alphonse répondit par un silence abasourdi.

« Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a poussé à te dire tout ça. Mais tu es mon frère, et aussi le seul à pouvoir me croire. Je ne sais pas comment tout ça est arrivé.

— Tu vois que nous avons besoin de faire des recherches supplémentaires.

— Pardon ?

— Nous ne savons pas d'où cela provient. Nous ne savons pas quel cercle de transmutation a été utilisé. Et enfin, nous ne savons pas ce que tu as perdu…

— Concernant le cercle, à vrai dire… Le mystère ne plane plus. Deux cercles de transmutation se sont mis à se dessiner sur mes mains de façon progressive, sans que je puisse les effacer et visiblement, je suis le seul à être capable de les voir.

— Je vois… En tout cas, cela fait deux questions non résolues. Nous _devons_ partir à East City, comme prévu, assura Al en plantant son regard dans celui d'Ed. Une chose est sûre fais ce que tu peux pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. Pas tant que nous n'en savons pas plus à ce sujet.

— Alphonse… Je n'ai pas le contrôle de ce qui se passe. Avant cet incident, j'avais déjà tenté à deux reprises de découvrir comment ces cercles fonctionnaient, et il ne s'est tout simplement rien passé. Peut-être que la transmutation ne se déclenche qu'en cas d'urgence, je n'en sais fichtre rien. »

Le cadet sentit son frère tressaillir d'amertume et posa une main amicale sur son épaule. En réalité, il était tout aussi déboussolé que lui. Pourquoi cela devait-il arriver ?

_« Sans m'en être rendu compte, sans l'avoir fait volontairement et surtout sans le savoir, je venais de commettre la plus grosse erreur de ma vie faible et premier maillon d'une chaîne infinie se rigidifiant au fil de mes fautes. En y repensant, les larmes me reviennent… Mais elles ne peuvent malheureusement plus tomber. »_

**Hagane no Hikari**

**Lumière d'acier**


End file.
